Burning Eclipse
by Astaroth345
Summary: A new force has been awoken by the Events of Vol. 3 Episode 12 and its on his way to create chaos. This story will contain some of my speculations and theories. Prepare yourself for a Story which could be writen by the brothers Grim themselves. Please give me Feedback if possible.
1. Chapter 1

**A Monster to hunt**

1 Chapter: The hunter or the monster

In the far distance a destroyed tower can be seen, but without a top but with a strange thing sitting on it. It was easy to be seen from the back of a horse. After all it was his destination from the start on but he never expected that it would happen so easily.

"It is a shame that they got defeated so easily. Was his fate really not misplaced?" Our hooded "hero" asked his trusty horse.

"I made a promise to him to protect his "honest soul". Who is that anyway, don't you think he could have been more specific who he meant? At least I know it is a woman. I wonder how humanity has changed in all of those decades. They seem as weak as ever."

While he was talking to himself and his horse he got closer to Vale. He was in front of an alone standing farm house when one person took his attention, it was a young black-haired woman with little cat ears. It was none other than Blake. She was sitting on a roof overlooking the situation. She had a small back with her and also her weapon. After a couple of seconds she also spotted him.

He truly looked strange, a long black cape with a burning eclipse on the back of it covered his howl gear and face, but his gloves could be seen and they looked as if they were the paws of a Beowulf. The horse also looked very horrific it could have been more a sort of Grimm then rather a real horse, it had as every Grimm a white skull with red eyes and markings, the rest of its body was covered in black fur. It left a little trail behind itself what could only be described by Blake as black fire of some sort.

"Beautiful night isn't it, young Cat-woman!" He said looking up at the destroyed house while on the back of his horse.

"It's called Faunes. And no it isn't." Blake seemed a bit confused of his not fitting character and appearance.

"Okay, young lady what happened to you and your comrades this night?" He asked looking up to the stars.

"Nothing that is important to you." Blake was now sitting down and looked down at him.

And not even within a second he was standing right in front of her. Blake couldn't even get her weapon drawn so fast. He stood with his back towards her and looked over his right shoulder in her face.

"I think it does matter to me. And don't try anything stupid, you know you have no chance." He turned around and waited for her answer.

"When the Grimm attacked, we got easily outmatched, then the White Fang also started to attack the kingdom- we got defeated." She answered looking down.

"Who of your friends got hurt. I may have been in prison for a long time but even I can tell that something is on your mind." He said in a soft tone.

"My partner lost her right arm because of me and two close friend got killed." Blake said with big tears rolling down her cheeks. She also had one question in her mind: In what prison was he hold in for such a long time?

"Well as for your partner, she will get over it. But for the other 2, do you want them to know anything?" He asked curios of her reaction and facial expression.

"What are you saying? How could you tell them what I want?" Blake was now looking at his facial area still with tears in her eyes.

"Don't bother, it would be a too long story to tell you now. Just say what you want to say." He seemed in a friendly mood to do such a thing for a human/ faunes.

"Tell them that team RWBY misses them and that I pray for them to be in a better place then earth." Blake said after a couple of minutes of thinking.

"Got it." He simply answered. "And for the guy you are hunting… kill him with relish." He now seemed to have a smile on his lips but Blake couldn't tell. She was just in shock about the fact that he knew about Adam and that Adam was the one responsible for cutting Yang's arm.

"Now, now before you ask I have one question: Where is Ruby Rose right now?" He seemed scary because of the way he asked this question.

How could he know about Adam and how could he know Ruby's name. All of this question where in Blake's mind but she could not figure out how he knew this stuff.

"Good night, Miss Belladonna." He said vanishing right before her very eyes. The quit sounds of a horse riding towards Vale could be heard and indeed our, jet to be known, hero made his first move.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was cold for fall, most of the trees did not have any leaves and if they had they were orange and red. The number of houses got higher and higher which was an indicator for the distance to Vale and Beacon, only 1 more minutes of riding and he would have been right in front of the CCT-Tower, or what was left of it.

"Slow down, Falada" Our _hero_ demanded.

"What is it my lord, I thought you wanted to be there as quickly as possible?" Falada the black Grimm-horse answered.

"Should I really give them her message?" He asked thinking about the consequences.

"You did not make a promise, but she seemed more focused on that Adam guy you mentioned." It answered now moving slowly.

"Yes, indeed. She will get her revenge either way." He answered, again with a smile on his face.

"My Lord, we are here and _she_ also is." Falada said now standing still.

"Falada speak to the Grimm in the area around, I want to know exactly what happened here." He demanded, but he did not look away from the red samurai who stood in front of them.

They stood right in front of Beacon academy and with his order Falada walked away in the search for other Grimm.

"Raven… long time no see, my dear traitor." He said in a strict tone.

"Well Astaroth, you shouldn't even be here. How did you managed to escape the prison and Salem?" Raven asked a bit shocked while tacking her mask off.

"That's my and Oz little secret. Now get out of my way… you know even in this state I'm in, you are no enemy for me." His right eye started to glow sliver and he had a sinister smile on his face.

"I know… Salem will capture you again and the next time we meet we will fight." Raven answered creating a red portal to the dimension of Salem, to give her intel on what happened.

"Till then… live in the fear that your daughter is not save." He shortly answered drawing his Longsword out of its sheath, which was located on his back.

"Look I even have written her name down on…" He pointed at some runes which stated translated _Yang Xiau Long_.

"Not if I can prevent it." Raven said while walking thru the portal with angst and fear in her voice knowing if the he really wanted it she had no chance to prevent it.

Raven disappeared, the eye of our _hero_ stopped glowing silver and he took his sword back in its sheath.

"This will be funny… "He said to himself while slowly walking towards the entrance of the CCT-Tower.

When he reached the entrance Falada came back and reported what the other Grimm had to say.

"They got attracted by so many negative emotions that they couldn't withstand the urge to attack the howl city, even the Dragon got attracted. It seems that someone was killed at this giant island in the sky, this was the point where everything went down the river. But look…" Falada got interrupted.

"It is frozen… I never imagined that I could fight a worthy enemy." His eye started to glow again and he started to laughed at the thought that this was done by one human.

"I will go up and search for something special, you are going to the flying island and bring me a special sword, you will recognize it when you see it." He said while taking his first steps into the tower.

Falada started to sprint and walked on the air as it was nothing special. Falada was the first one to find his object of want it was one of the swords of Penny. He looked over to the dead body of the robo-girl and said

"Humanity and their creations, something I never will fully understand."

He picked one of the swords up, with his mouth, and putt it in the one of the bags he had on each side. Meanwhile our _hero_ found his object of want it was the shield of Pyrrha and the broken pieces of her spear.

"She died so young… Her parents don't even have a corpse to burry. Now I understand what this Faunes girl said. And for you, my little dragon why won't you scatter!" After he took the spear and shield of Pyrrha he touched the frozen dragon and it exploded into millions of pieces before turning into ashes.

Falada came directly to him and gave him the sword of Penny.

"Now you can tell them what she has said." Falada said after giving Astaroth the sword.

"Indeed, could you also get some information's about our _honest soul-_ Ruby Rose from the Grimm?" Astaroth asked while placing both weapons right before him.

"She got picked up by another huntsman. He transported her north from here to a little island named Patch." Falada answered tacking some steps back.

"How did you even know all of their names?" Falada answered out of curiosity.

"The human mind is simple and easy to be invaded, even humans can do this from time to time. It is not as hard as you might think to get useful information's out of them without them even knowing. But I need to focus for a moment, her wish should be granted."

A red aura appeared around him and a black portal opened where the weapons were laying. He removed his right glove and bit his thumb so that blood started to flow. He kneeled down and pressed his thumb on the black portal. After that he put his glove back on and waited.

Out of nowhere a red blitz struck down where the portal was and black thick smoke covered the area for a couple of minutes.

A female voice could be heard "Is this Beacon?"

"It is and before you ask both of you are dead." Astaroth answered calm and monochrome.

"It is a wonderful night, isn't it?" The voice of Penny could be heard, happy as ever.

"If we are dead how are we here right now?" Pyrrha slowly walked out of the portal, Penny following her.

"It is because I have brought you back, for a short amount of time." Astaroth answered pulling a silver watch out of one of many pockets which he has.

"And for what purpose, if I may ask?" Pyrrha was a grey silhouette with no legs, the same goes for Penny.

"I got a message for both of you from Miss Belladonna. She says that team RWBY misses you and she hopes that you are in a better place than this hell." Astaroth seemed calm, without any signs of emotions showing.

"Should I give them a message back?" He asked, seemingly in a good mood.

"Tell Ruby that she was the best friend anyone could have imagined." Penny said with a big, bright smile on her face.

"Tell Jaune Arc that he is the best leader and the most wonderful person I have ever encountered." Pyrrha said holding her left arm with her right one.

"I will do it. But be prepared for more of your comrades to follow you two." He said before pulling his sword and decapitating them both with one focused strike.

After all of this was done the next day started to rise and with it snow started to fall. Astaroth got back on Falada but not before putting both of the weapons of Pyrrha and Penny in his backpack. They started to ride slowly in the direction of Patch.


	3. Chapter 3

Every living lifeform needs to eat at some point and Astaroth was no exception. But that does not mean that he needs to sleep or rest, if he wanted to he could be awake every second, but he loved the silence he felt when he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. It was around 1pm that he felt the need to eat, so he stopped at a so called tavern. As soon as he came in everybody looked towards him, which is understandable he does not look like a normal traveler to any extend. The tavern was not well visited, there were not many people inside after all a kingdom got destroyed only 2 nights ago. He sat down in the right corner of the tavern, with a window to his left. He had chosen this place from the very first second he came in because from there he could watch Falada who was standing outside, a bit off the road, and could hear every conversation.

A young Faunes lady came to him "Welcome to the _Sleeping Nevermore"_ She said with a sweet smile on her face. "What can I do for you?" She continued.

"Just give me something to eat and drink." Astaroth answered, a bit unfriendly.

"As you wish." The young girl had deer horns at her head which he just now noticed.

After 20min of waiting the young Faunes came back with a well done meal, backed potatoes and some strange meat.

"Backed potatoes and grilled pig." She once again had a smile on her face.

"Do these humans even know what's happening outside, right before their very eyes?" He asked himself.

The Faunes waitress left and Astaroth started to eat. He looked up every now and then to see if anything has changed or if someone entered or left the tavern. To his surprise 5 Faune-man entered the local very loudly. All of them where wearing a uniform with a Beowulf head crossed out with 3 claw strikes, plus a masked which should hide their identity. But again to his surprise they did not cause any chaos, after entering so loudly they sat down 2 tables to his right, ordered their meal and started to talk quite. Of course it was no problem, for Astaroth to understand what they were saying.

"Have you heard that Adam fought this girl, who betrayed us?" The first grunt asked.

"Of course, he was out for revenge for such a long time, do you think they had something?" The second one asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know, what have you said her name was Blake?" The third one asked, a bit too loud.

"Shut up, don't be so loud! But yes I think that was her name and I can recall that she was a Cat-faunes." The fourth said after hitting the third one.

"I have heard she lost by far to Adam, to no one's surprise, but her comrade lost her arm for trying to protect her." The fifth and last one said.

"This is to my advantage." Astaroth said quite "Information's are passed around so quickly."

Astaroth stood up and wanted to leave the tavern but _forgot_ to pay.

The Faunes waitress came after him "Hey! You need to pay!"

Now she really sounded angry, but could not really be seen as a thread even if she wanted. She walked up to him and pointed at his chest "You will pay!" She demanded.

Astaroth came one step closer to her and in response she took a step back. This could be seen of course and got the attention of the White Fang members.

"Hey you prick! What do you think your doing?!" One of them screamed.

Astaroth was still looking at the waitress and his right eye started to shine silver again.

"It is okay…" The waitress said in a monotone voice interrupting the White Fang member who was still jelling at Astaroth.

"You have heard the lady." Astaroth replied calm and focused.

"Oh no I haven't." A second one stood up and soon the third and fourth one.

"Really? You haven't?" Astaroth asked jokingly but very creepy.

"What?!" The White Fang member replied drawing his weapon.

But as soon as he wanted to shoot Astaroth he disappeared.

"Where is he?" The second one asked.

Now the fifth one wanted to stand up but before he could do that he could hear a sword being pulled out of I sheath. And with this sound ringing in his hears the smell of fresh blood could be smelled filling the howl room. He blinked to check if this was really happening but in this exact moment all of his friends got decapitated and sunk to the floor. The waitress was still standing there almost like being frozen, her body covered in blood from the 4 White Fang members.

"Who are you!" The last one screamed, already crying over his lost friends.

"I am Death, I am Justice, I am Astaroth!" The so called appeared again before his eyes with a big red shining sadistic smile on his face.

"Remember that moment! Tell Adam about it he needs a new force to fear!" Astaroth disappeared again.

The last one of the White Fang members now also sunk down into the pool of blood, crying and shitting himself out of pure fear. Now the waitress seemed to come back into reality and started to scream. But at this point Astaroth was once again back on Falada heading towards Patch with high speed.

"Did you really needed to kill them? I saw them when they entered and they did not look like bad humans?" Falada asked.

"They were not _good guys_ , they thought about raping our new found ally, Miss Belladonna, if they found her. Not to mention the murders they have done, they were guilty! Be happy not to see the human mind." Astaroth looked up at the sky and saw a big modern Aircraft with a Snowflake on its side.

"This must be Weiss, Miss Belladonna has thought about. We should visit her when she is back at her home, back at Atlas." Astaroth now had once again a smile on his face.

It was close to midnight and a blizzard was raging when he reached Patch. He rested Falada at one of the cliffs and looked at on window in particular, it was the window of Yang.

"Finally, I'm here… Raven will you watch this?!" Astaroth said slowly walking towards the wooden house of Tai Yang Xiau Long, laughing to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The blizzard was raging outside, the sky was heavily clouded and so it also started to storm. The far off sound of thunder could be heard even inside of the house. Tie Yang was already asleep, but Yang was still training inside of the basement. They had a little fitness room with some punching bags and all sort of training equipment, of course it was far less then Beacon had offered but it was enough for a single father and his 2 daughters. Earlier that day Ruby sneaked out of the house to travel to Haven with the rest of team JNPR. This made Tie Yang angry that she once again valued Qrow over his advice but also as always he forgave her. Yang tried her best to get in form but failed at every move she had done, being not able to punch properly was the most frustrating thing in the world. She always landed her first punch with the left arm and then wanted to follow up with her right arm. This failed of course there was no right arm to follow up anymore and so she lost balance and fell to the ground.

"Dammit… again!" Yang said loud to herself.

She tried her combo again, left strike, dogging the incoming hits, right kick, but then she again forgot that her right arm was missing and wanted to punch with it, lost her balance and landed on the cold floor.

"I cannot believe she left without saying anything!" Yang did not care to get up, she crouched over to the nearest wall and sat down, with tears in her eyes.

And out of nowhere Astaroth stood in front of her.

"There is a reason…" He said in a strict tone, looking down at her.

"How the fuck did you get inside! And who are you!" Yang's eyes widened and she tried to stand up. Her curiosity told her not to scream and get help but rather to listen what he is saying.

"It does not matter who I am. The matter is that Miss Belladonna had a reason to leave all of you behind. So please sit down and listen." Astaroth had once again this sadistic smile on his face.

"At least show yourself!" Yang demanded.

"No! You only would be in fear and lose all of you hope in humanity." He answered very fast.

"You said Blake had a reason for leaving us? Tell me how do you know?" Yang looked angry and ready to fight even if she wasn't able to do so.

"I met her… She was after one guy named Adam. I think your right arm met him very well" He started to laugh at her.

"Even so I can kick your butt!" Yang's eyes turned red.

"Hahahahaha…" He stopped laughing "Even if you had your right arm you wouldn't be on my level of power." His voice was serious and menacing.

"Now think for once! She left all of you because she felt like it was her fault that you lost an arm. So train and get better. But if you can't do it a certain General could do something for you." He sounded calm and almost like he had a plan.

"Well thank you, I guess." Yang said looking at her right stump.

Even if she didn't want to show it Yang was happy than ever, knowing Blake left her to protect from any harm, changed her view on the cruel world. Astaroth of course knew this, after all he invaded her mind while talking to get any information's he could gather.

"I have a question for you." Astaroth sounded intimidating.

Yang looked up at his face, which was covered in darkness because of the cloak.

"Do you care about you mother?" He asked as if he didn't know what love or want is.

"Of course I care for her, why shouldn't I?" Yang asked her eyes once again wide opened.

"Because I will kill her with my very own hands." Astaroth's smile shined brightly red.

Yang looked down at the floor trying to hold her tears back.

"This is the last thing I will say to you. If you try to interfere I will kill you and your sister, your howl family… we will meet again in exactly 1 year from today at Beacon tower." This where his last words before disappearing.

Yang was in shock about the news she received, her best friend did not betray her, her mother would be killed by a guy she didn't even know the name off and in 1 year she should meet him at Beacon tower. All of the training and all of the emotions she felt made her fall asleep right where she sat. Astaroth on the other hand stood right in front of a grave, Summers grave.

"I will fulfill my promise." He said looking first at the grave and then at the moon.

"Falada let's go! We have a long way to Atlas." He said while turning around and leaving a single Rose at the grave.

"Did you tell her the truth?" Falada asked after they reached the near shore.

"Yes, I did." Astaroth simply replied.

"But why? You know united humanity is the greatest thread." Falada countered making his first step into the air and walking over the water.

"We will need their help and they will need ours. Salem has one of the maidens under her control and this is bad. Not to forget she has Ozpin in prison." Astaroth looked at the big moon.

"How did you managed to escape anyway?" Falada asked very curious.

"I don't know how he managed to confuse Salem but he managed to enter my cell…" Astaroth remembered the torture and pain he needed to endure after being capture so many centuries ago. "5 big dust rods where stabbed into me, I was forced to kneel down before they done it. The 1st in my right kneeling leg, the 2nd in the left leg, both of my hands where hold at the ground with the 3rd rod, the 4th and 5th where rammed into my shoulders. I also had a spell on me which made it impossible to speak or see. I can only recall the pain enduring sounds he made for touching these rods, but he managed to pull them out of me and the ground they were rammed in. Being able to use my hands it was easy to remove the spell." He made a pause to rethink his words.

They were at the middle of the ocean and the wildlife could be seen under them. Of course there were also Grimm but they done it as the Grimm had done it on the land, they fleet from him. The big moon and the stars shined brightly at the ocean and after some more minutes of silence the first ice berg appeared in front of them. It was at this moment when Astaroth decided to speak again.

"I made the 2nd and hopefully the last promise in my existence. I promised Ozpin to save his honest soul, Ruby Rose, from any danger." Astaroth looked at the horizon where he could spot the first buildings of Atlas.

"But why are we after this Weiss girl? If you promised to protect Miss Rose?" Falada asked making his first step at the ice and snow of Atlas.

"We will unite them… for now." Astaroth smiled again before hiding Falada behind some icy mountains.

"I will go and get Miss Schnee now. Have some patience." Astaroth said before disappearing in front of Falada.


	5. Chapter 5

Astaroth thought Vale was cold at winter but he never has been in Atlas, at least not in the past centuries. Everywhere was only snow and ice, barely any flora or fauna only dead earth covered in ice.

"Humanity can survive in such areas? Impressive…" Astaroth talked to himself.

He stood on a high cliff near the capital city of Atlas. He could overlook the CCT-tower, the countless bases for military airfleet, the Schnee Dust Company headquarter and of course the Atlas Academy. He looked at the big airship which landed at the SDC airport, it was already empty, they must have been very quick and quite. Of course he tried to spot the person of want and he ended up seeing her entering a side entrance of the SDC-Headquarter. But something seemed not right, he felt watched, which was a very unusual felling for him. He looked over to one of the bases only to see a couple of soldiers making themselves combat ready and entering an airship.

"As I thought… the Special Forces Unit has already intel on me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"STAY DOWN!" A big airship was floating in front of him out of nowhere with it guns aimed at him.

"This is Winter Schnee, you have no chance, surrender already!" Winter demanded thru the speaker which was located at the bottom of the ship. She and some other Special Forces Unites were standing inside of the cockpit, focused on every inch of Astaroth body. Astaroth drew his Longsword once again from his back but now he also drew his shield. It had the form of an ellipses and was black as the cosmos itself, with various runes covering the edges.

"This is your last chance! We will open fire!" Winter said holing her right arm up, ready to give the command.

"Oh… this is your last chance." Astaroth said now with his longsword in his right and the shield in his left. Till now he did not look up at the ship but when he did the silver glowing and the red smile could be seen.

"Fire! ..." Winter demanded striking her right arm down. She was wondering herself why the canons did not fire but then she realized that Astaroth disappeared and a sword edge was near her trout.

"Hey driver, get up!" Astaroth spoke loudly. So the driver got up with his hands up in the air.

"And you Miss Schnee please get the us home safe, would you?" He said in a malicious but strict tone. Winter sat down without any hesitation and without any words.

"Don't worry I won't kill you. And also don't press the emergency button, this would be a stupid thought." He said while turning around holding his shield up. Because the rest of the SFU was aiming at him, point blank.

"Hold your fire! This is an order!" Winter said sweating heavily but still trying to act strong.

"Do what your commander is saying or you will die." Astaroth putt his sword away but not his shield.

A red light flashed up and an irritating sound could be heard.

"I told you not to do it…" Astaroth said calm but slightly mad. "Now they need to die."

"Try it." One of the special soldiers answered sweating heavily and with angst in his voice.

"As you wish." Astaroth said.

Winter turned her head around for a second to see what was going on. All of her men were decapitated by a shield, they couldn't even fire at him, so fast he killed them. He big pool of blood was making its way to the feet's of Winter. She turned around trying not to throw up at the sickening smell.

"You forced it… how will you cope this, or better what punishment will you receive for such a stupid action?" Astaroth said leaning over the right shoulder of Winter, smiling brightly.

They landed after the words were spoken and instantly got surrounded by various high tech roboters and soldiers.

A voice could be heard from outside "This is over! Now come out and surrender!" It was Weiss and Winters father who spoke and slowly walked towards the cockpit.

"Oh… this is your father and sister?! How interesting." Astaroth pulled Winter out of the seat by her hair, He laid his right arm around her waist and the shield in front of both of them. The smell was so bad that when the door opened Winter threw up.

"Easy little Princess…" Astaroth jokingly whispered in her left ear.

"Hand her over or we will shoot!" Weiss father demanded, not leaving any room for a compromise.

"Easy old man… or do you want to shoot at you own daughter?!" Astaroth spoke loudly still with a smile on his face.

"I'm her to talk to someone special nothing more." Astaroth continued.

"So let her go!" Weiss father angry answered.

"Weiss make yourself ready." He whispered towards Weiss who was standing to his right.

"As you wish." She answered with a serious face expression.

"Help her train on the summoning." Astaroth once again whisper in her left ear, before giving her a kick towards her family.

Winter's eyes widened because of what was said and because of the kick the stumbled and fell to the ground. Out of training and reflex the instantly covered her head, knowing what would happen now.

"FIRE!" Weiss father screamed and pointer at Astaroth.

All of the mechs and soldiers started to fire, it was so much that a cloud appeared around Astaroth. A red light could be seen shining thru the cloud, it where the runes on the shield. The smoke settled and 20 pure black soldiers could be seen standing in a circle around him, protecting him from all of the gunfire. These were the 20 SFU men he had slaughtered inside of the airship, but now with a head and shields.

"Attack…" Astaroth said quite.

In all of the right hands of the soldiers a black sword was formed and they sprinted towards the soldiers with such inhuman speed that it was even for Weiss hard to follow their movements.

"Weiss get Winter and let us leave!" Her father screamed.

Weiss casted some speed glyphs at the ground and sprinted almost teleported to Winter and got her up. Winter who was realizing the situation helped with the glyphs and in a matter of seconds they reached their father.

"Can we fight him?" Weiss asked loudly because of the battle sounds, with big eyes.

"No… He is on another level." Winter answered looking directly in Weiss blue eyes.

"Don't you say something like that… "Weiss father spoke up but got silence because there were no battle sounds anymore. All of the Atlas soldiers were brutally killed and not a single one of the soldiers of Astaroth.

"You should listen to your own daughter old man." Astaroth was slowly walking towards them, striking fear and despair into their minds.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again the smell of blood was in the air, but this should be the last time that humans need to die a pointless death. It started to snow again and mixed itself with blood, the howl airport was a big field of despair, human corpses and destroyed robots, all because of the fear of the unknown.

"How about you listen to me, before attacking me?" Astaroth was looking at the Schnee family with a smile.

"What do you want?" Weiss father asked holding both of his daughters close to him.

"I need to talk to Weiss." He simply said shrugging with his shoulders,

"Why me?" Weiss asked her arms in akimbo.

"In 1 year we will meet at Beacon tower, till then train, train like you never did before, for the sake of your friends and your family. If you decide not to come I will be back, not so merciful." Astaroth answered at Weiss question, turning around and ready to disappear again.

"Wait! How do I know you won't trick me?" Weiss asked her eyes wide opened.

"You don't know and I can't convince you, to be honest. But I think you want to see your friends again, what were their names… Ruby, Yang and Blake… am I right?" He turned his head a bit over his shoulder to look at the family.

Weiss was speechless and could not understand how he could know such stuff.

Now Winter started to speak again "How did you summon these Soldiers? You aren't a Schnee." Winter who was still weak and supported by Weiss demanded to know.

"You are right I'm no Schnee… but I killed countless of your kind." This were his last words before disappearing, leaving all of them speechless, in the guts and blood of their soldiers and comrades.

"It can't be…" Weiss father said falling to the ground backwards.

"What is it, are you hurt?" Winter said kneeling down trying to help him up.

"Is it really him?!" He said, not noticing neither Weiss or Winter and their concern.

"Dad get out of it!" Weiss screamed at him which was so unfamiliar that this got him out of his thoughts.

"We need to go to the library, quick!" Weiss father sprang up and run towards the library.

"Quick we need to follow." Weiss said to Winter who was now able to walk on her own.

The SDC library could only be used by high ranked members of the company or the Schnee family members themselves. It was a great library, so big it would even let Yang with no words. But this was only the official compartment, not the secret, hidden compartment which only a handful people could visit, the Schnee family not counted in.

Weiss father opened the door with his chip card and focused on one rack. On this shelve was ridden _A Burning Eclipse_ and only one half destroyed book was standing in it. HE got the book and started to read. After a couple of seconds Weiss and Winter came inside of the room, looking around for their father.

It was when he noticed them that he spoke up. "It is really Astaroth… the so called God of Justice, Death and Vengeance. It is told whenever he appears the world is in great danger. It is stated in history, that he firstly showed up at the third crusade when millions of people got killed, slaughtered and raped. The first time I heard of him was when the 4 kingdoms where in war with each other, he was hired by one kingdom after another and with him every fight was won. But because he was hired so often his power increased drastically and soon he was seen as a thread to humanity. It was at the time of an eclipse when someone betrayed him and humanity saw this as their chance to kill him off. The problem was that he had so much power back then, that when they tried to kill him the moon was destroyed and he only could be captured. Only one kingdom was against this idea and stood against it, but unfortunately the rest of this book is destroyed."

"So he is an ancient God with enough power to destroy the moon and now he's back?" Weiss asked not wanting to belief her father.

"When this is true… who freed him and why is he after you and your friends?" Winter asked herself and the other two.

"Maybe the kingdom who was against the idea of capturing and killing him? But why is he back now?" Weiss asked back.

"You don't think the events at Beacon have something to do with all of this?" Weiss asked the questions which were on everyone's mind.

"It seems like they do…" Weiss father answered leaving the room.

"Winter will train you… and when the time is near you will meet him again." Weiss father said standing inside of the door frame and turning his head over his right shoulder.

"Yes, sir!" Winter answered strict and in a militaristic tone.

"Really?!" Weiss eye got bigger, remembering herself at the time when she and Winter trained together when they were young.

All of them left the room, closing the door behind them and going their own ways, making all of their preparations for the near future.

Back at the wasteland of Atlas, Astaroth made himself ready to travel back to Vale.

"Are we now visiting this Ruby girl?" Falada asked, slowly starting to walk.

"Yes, we do and I don't want to waste any more time from now on, so move on!" Astaroth answered pulling Pyrrha's spear out of the saddle pocket.

"I will… what do you intend to do with this spear, we already called her out?" Falada asked now sprinting over the water ignoring any waves which hit him at the hoofs.

"You will see…" He removed his glove hand spoke an ancient chant which repaired the spear and molded it back together.

"All of them really care for each other and I don't think that this Ruby will think otherwise… It would be a shame if something happened to them wouldn't it?" Astaroth asked not wanting an answer from Falada, with a big smile.

They reached the shore of Vale in no time but the next day already started. The sun was rising over the land and once again it started to snow. Astaroth looked at the last stars which were shining at the sky and then turned his head towards the direction of Haven.

"I know where she is… in a little tavern far away from here. Falada you have 3 hours before they will wake up so you better hurry!" Astaroth's predictions were not wrong, Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren really where in a tavern far away from Vale and Patch. Falada started to sprint for his life, after all it was for the sake of his life.

The morning was coming and this day was sure to be an interesting one.


	7. Chapter 7

"Falada you got 1 hour left. "Astaroth said calm but threatening.

"I go as fast as I can. "Falada answered without any air in his lungs left.

"You and your luck… we are here." Astaroth said smiling down at him.

He got down from Falada with the newly repaired spear and shield of Pyrrha and walked slowly into the tavern. Indeed, it was a small but exquisite tavern to say so. In every corner were several flowers and other plants, there was also a big staircase on the right side which lead to the second floor, with the sleeping rooms. Astaroth sat down again in a corner and waited patiently for the so called team RJNR (Ranger) to appear. They ordered a big room with 4 beds because they were used to it. The 1st one to wake up was as always Ren, he dressed himself and walked slowly into the bath, at the end of the hallway, as quite as possible. The 2nd one to wake up was Ruby and shortly after her Jaune, lastly Nora, she was the type of girl who sleeps till someone wakes her up. All of them dressed themselves and walked into the bath, separately. Ren got back from the bath and felt something strange but could not figure out from where it was coming. It was as if someone was watching him and all the steps he was doing.

"Ruby do you feel this?" He asked quite.

"Yes, I also feel it. But I don't know where he is?" Ruby answered looking around with a sharp look in her eyes.

"Where is Jaune?" Nora asked happy as ever, but a bit concerned.

"He is in the bath right now. The death of Pyrrha got him really bad…" Ren answered looking at Jaunes stuff.

"He really doesn't want to show it…" Nora added playing unsecure with her fingers.

All of them stayed silent for the rest of the time Jaune stayed in the bath, he returned happy and started to whistle while walking down the hallway.

"Let's go and get something to eat. I will pay." Jaune said waving them out of the room.

"Don't forget to grab your backpack." Ren said into the room to remind everyone.

"How could I?" Jaune answered smiling at him.

"The other day…" Nora pointed at him with a sweet smile.

"Hey that was one time!" Jaune said grabbing Nora and dragging her with him outside and down the stairs.

Ruby and Ren also left the room now, closing the door behind them and locking it. Both of them were still looking suspicious around, trying to find the stalker. Now the rest of the tavern got up and wanted some good breakfast. Team RJNR set down at a table across the one of Astaroth and ordered their breakfast.

"How far is Haven away from here?" Jaune asked taking a big bite out of his bread slice.

"If we walk fast and don't get interrupted, today we can make it" Ren answered drinking his tea.

"That's nice." Jaune answered looking at a suspicious guy who was sitting a couple of tables away from them.

"Hey! What have you said?!" The suspicious guy was standing up and walking towards Jaune.

"I haven't said anything!" Jaune said trying to talk himself out of it. The other huntsman was two heads bigger then him and also more massive, even Yatsuhashi would have had his problems against this guy.

"You have and… Hey aren't these the student who have brought shame over Vale?! You couldn't even defend your own school!" The guy started to laugh in the deep voice he had.

Ruby got so angry at this stupid comment that she stood up and walked closer to him and pointed with her finger at him "And where were you? You are a huntsmen and didn't even help the innocent people… people like you make me sick!" Ruby was barely as high as his stomach, it looked adorable to see her standing next to him.

"I remember this Pyrrha girl she even killed another student, she is the biggest disgrace if you ask me! You could say she is a traitor to all what the huntsmen and academies stand for! So get lost kid." The big man was slowly grabbing his weapon, not even hiding it.

"What have you said about Pyrrha!" Jaune looked really pissed and mad, pulling his sword out of its sheath.

"Oh, you want a fight kiddo!" the man now pulled out his mace, it looked a bit like the mace from Cardin but even more heavier.

Astaroth who was sitting all of the time at his seat, carefully watching the action decided that it was time to intervene. He pulled out the spear and shield of Pyrrha and aimed at the big guy, ready to throw both of it the weapons. First the threw the shield at the face of the guy breaking already several bones of his face, secondly the spear which pierced and pinned his main hand, which got the weapon into the wall. He had done it so fast not even ruby could figure out from where the spear and shield came from.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune screamed looking around in the room, desperately trying to find her.

"What?! Nora got of her seat and drew her hammer.

"I think that is ours." Ren walked over to the big, now unconscious, man and grabbed the shield and spear.

"Hey! You! Who are you?!" Ruby pointed at Astaroth who was still standing in the other corner of the room.

He slowly started to walk towards them, not answering her question.

"Silver eyes…" He simply said standing 2 meters away from Ruby. "So you really are it."

"What do you want?" Ruby asked making Crescent Rose combat ready.

"Oh…I? I just want to help you and your friends… I even got a message from a girl named Penny and Pyrrha for you." Astaroth said looking first at Ruby then at Jaune.

"How …? …" Ruuby could not gather her thoughts to speak properly.

"What is the message… "Jaune asked looking still mad.

"So you are Jaune… Pyrrha really loved you from the bottom of her heart… and for you Ruby Penny wanted you to know that you were her best friend…" Astaroth said shrugging with his shoulders.

Both Jaune and Ruby tried to hide their tears.

"Now to the important facts." Astraroth broke the silence. "I made a promise, which I will fulfill and that's contains protecting you Ruby Rose. You may ask yourself who I gave this promise… well it was to a lovely guy named Ozpin." Astaroth had started to move closer towards Ruby.

His eye started to glow silver, he was already so close to her that he could whisper it into her ear. "But you are also my sworn enemy …"

He laid his hand on her shoulder "And this means I will be the one to kill you." His voice was so dark, scary, infiltrating that Ruby could imagine her own death.

"Don't worry about Weiss, Yang and Blake. You will meet them in exactly one year at Beacon tower. If you decide not to show up I will find you again and drag you there." This were his last words before disappearing in front of them.

All of team RJNR were in shock and could not move for a while, especially Ruby.

"What the hell was that?!" Nora screamed after a while.

"I think that was our new found ally?" Ren answered grabbing his backpack with shacking hands.

"Let's get moving." Jaune answered packing the gear of Pyrrha into his back.

They paid for the night and breakfast, left the tavern and stood once again on the icy road. Four horses stopped in front of them with a burning eclipse burned into them. One of them got a letter stuck to it " _To make it a bit easier. You got 1 year to get your revenge Miss Rose. They will hide and try to flee but they cannot escape the silver eyes."_


	8. Chapter 8

2 Chapter: The beauty is the beast?!

A few days have passed since Blake has seen Astaroth but she could not get him out of her mind. It was almost like there was a seal with prevented her from forgetting him.

 _I wonder who he was, he didn't even tell me his name. I hope Yang is alright. Should I have told her about my plans. No. She would just get hurt again because of me._ Blake was so deeply into her thoughts that she didn't even noticed the Grimm around her. It where just normal Beowulf, nothing special, but they did not seem very aggressive or hostile towards her. Blake was sitting under the window of their old room, staring into the darkness.

 _I need to find Adam and end this quickly! But where is he?_

"You know where he is." He deep voice started to whisper.

 _It is you again isn't it? Why don't you tell me your name? Blake thought about their first meeting in the woods._

"My name is Astaroth, you know me don't you?" Astaroth's voice was now at a normal volume of sound and sounded as soft as it sounded intimidating.

 _What! You are Astaroth the God of Justice and Death?! How are you… I thought you were a mythos._ It was almost if she was really talking to him, she could imagine him standing in front of her and looking deeply into her eye like he did when they first met.

"Well that's not of your business how I got back but do me a favor and don't get emotional when you stand in front of him." His voice was fading away, he stopped talking and Blake was once again alone in her thoughts.

"I should get some sleep. May the hunt begin tomorrow." Blake said out loud almost if she was talking to Ruby, Weiss and Yang if they were there. She laid in the lower bed of the bunkbed of Yang and her. The night was a peaceful one, there were no people killed anymore at Beacon because the Grimm have fully overrun it. Only some sounds could be heard in the far distance, the sounds of people living in and rebuilding Vale. Blake could not sleep so well because her brain flashed once in a while the images of Yang losing an arm and Adam fighting her up. But in the end she started to fall asleep out of exhaustion. The next morning wasn't pleasing either, the wind was cold and sharp like glass, the Grimm seamed now to notice Blake as a person and started to attack her again. Of course she didn't want to waste any time dealing with them so she just ignored them and killed the ones who came to close. _How will I find him?... Is he really at the place where we first met?_ Blake was wandering into the direction of the Crimson woods where she first met Adam and left him. It was place where everything should be settled once and for all, but not today. Blake carefully scouted the area from a high tree on a cliff when she saw smoke, it seemed like it was smoke from a campfire or some sort. She decided to move in and see what is going on. When she got closer she saw that there was a little farmhouse and an entrance for a mine. It was indeed a campfire as Blake expected, an old Faunes-woman was sitting near it heating herself up. But there was no Faunes-man near to be seen. Blake got curious why this woman was sitting there and if she needed any help.

"Hello? Are you all right?" She asked a good 15 meter standing away from her in a calm and friendly voice.

"Ah, hello there, young lady. Please sit down would you?" The old woman spoke in weak and ill voice, she really was old.

Blake came nearer but did not sit down next to her still looking around curious. What the old woman noticed of course.

"If I give you some tea and fish will you sit down?" The woman asked with a smile on her face.

Blake sat down next to the woman, the mine in her sight. It was only then that Blake noticed that this old woman was a cat-faunes, just as herself. But in contrast to Blake she had white short hair and was not looking so fresh anymore, but she had a cane next to her which was obvious to help her walk, Blake thought.

"Why do you wear this ugly bow, darling?" the woman asked setting tea up over the fire.

"It is a long story…" Blake answered looking at her feet.

"Well I have time." The old woman answered, she really wanted to know why.

So Blake started to tell her the story of how she was born into the White Fang and how the world treats the Faunes, now days. The woman listened closely to every word Blake said and asked when it was the right moment to interrupt her.

"… so that is why I wear…" Blake got interrupted by the old woman.

"Now, now let us eat and drink before it gets cold, won't we?" The woman smiled again brightly, she didn't have any visitors so often and her husband died years ago.

Both of them grabbed a plate full with fish and the warm tea. After they stopped eating Blake stood up, wanting to move on and find Adam.

"You can't fulfill your goal, darling." The old woman stood up and touched her by the left shoulder.

"How do you know?" Blake asked turning her head away from her.

"I'm a woman with experience and you don't look very ready to be honest." The old woman slightly pulled at her shoulder.

"That's not up to you to decide." Blake sounded rude which wasn't her intention.

Out of nowhere the old woman forced her down at the bench they were sitting on, with no effort at all.

"You can't even stop me right now. What would you do if he would stand right there? You would lose to him as you have before." This was very familiar to Blake almost if the old woman was Yang.

Blake remained silent, but with tears in her eyes.

"I know it is hard, my child." The old woman hugged her and tried her best to calm her down. "Let it all out." She added softly like a mother Blake never had.

At this moment Blake really started to cry heavily. "I-I… she l-lost … her arm a-a-and … it's bec-cause of meee…!" Blake couldn't even speak properly anymore.

"It is okay, some bad things just happen." The old woman softly answered.

After a couple of minutes Blake calmed herself and could speak properly again.

"What is your name?" Blake asked because she wanted to thank her for the food and mental help.

"Beatrice. And I have decided to train you." The old woman leaned at her cane and looked serious at Blake. "We will avenge your friend and make you stronger, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello this is something i need to tell you guys, in the coming days my exams are coming strate at me, so i wont be able to post every 2nd. But i will try by best to upload at least 2 times a weak.**

 **Peace out Florian.**

* * *

It started to snow a little and Blake did not know how to respond to the offer of Beatrice. Now the sun was going down and the first starts started to shine at the sky.

"Now let's get inside, it is getting harsh out here at night." Beatrice started to walk slowly towards the hold farmhouse.

"…Hey, I haven't given you my answer!" Blake shouted after her, but Beatrice did not stop.

"We both know your answer, don't we?" Beatrice answered opening the door to her home, she turned around and smiled at Blake soft and motherly.

Blake knew there weren't words needed, she simply started to walk towards Beatrice, starting a new capital in her life. When Blake entered the house she saw a delicate but simply farmhouse. The home wasn't really that big, as thought, but it was lovely decorated with fur hanging on the walls and a furnace to heat the howl house up. There were several shelves filled with books and other mining equipment, on the furnace was a picture of Beatrice and, what Blake thought was, her husband.

"You have a lovely home." Blake said with a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you." Beatrice replied. "Your bed is in the room to your right, sleep for now, tomorrow your training starts." Beatrice seemed happy to have a visitor and student after a so long time.

"Waite, I don't have any other closes…" Blake said reminding herself that when she left she only got the most useful and small things.

"That's ok, when you enter there is a big shelve to your left with clothes of my daughter, you can have them." Beatrice walked into the kitchen and got for herself milk.

"Sleep well." Blake said before leaving the main room.

As Beatrice said there was a big shelve to Blake's left which contained several clothes to wear. Blake loved them, they were nearly the same style as Blake preferred. She got for herself some warm clothes to sleep in, she put _Gamble Shroud_ to the left side of the bed and started to fall asleep.

The next morning was a good one, to Blake's surprise. When she got out of bed she walked towards the wardrobe and got for herself a white, thick pullover and long black jeans, a black, thin coat, with 3 white strips at each side, rounded everything up. To contrast she did not wear her bow anymore, there was no reason to hide her identity. She walked into the living room to see a well done breakfast and Beatrice waiting at the table for her.

"Good day." Blake said, sitting down next to her.

"Blake this is not a good day… I think you are a clever and well educated girl. Do you have ever heard about Astaroth?" Beatrice asked looking dead serious at Blake.

"Yes, I have read about him in some old fairy-tail, but I thought he was only imagined?" Blake answered, not wanting to tell Beatrice about the encounter she had with him, last day.

"Well then you know that we have a big problem… but first things first, you look beautiful in her clothes. Eat up and then your training will start." Beatrice left the table and walked outside, Blake could see that she was heading towards the old mine. Blake started to look around more keen then yesterday. Beatrice mentioned a daughter but there was nowhere a picture of her to be seen and her husband also seemed to be dead.

"She really is lonely…" Blake mumbled to herself. Blake finished eating breakfast and got _Gamble Shroud._ She opened the door and made her first steps into the cold, harsh world. Beatrice came back out of the mine with some dust crystals in her hand.

"What is your semblance, my dear?" Beatrice asked nicely.

"Well I can create clones of myself which tank the incoming hit or I can use them to evade." Blake explained.

"How about you show me?" Beatrice asked walking over to the fireplace, laying the dust crystal down.

Blake mad herself ready and created a shadow. This shadow looked extremely like herself, she improved so much that the shadows now looked very realistic. They had cloth, facial expression and that was it, to some extent they could move but this was very hard for Blake to make them do.

"Not bad… just perfect for an assassin like yourself. Can they move or talk?" Beatrice seemed very interested into the shadows.

"They can move a bit, but they cannot talk and if they move it is very exhausting for me." Blake answered looking from time to time at the crystals.

"Mmmmmh, we need to improve that and I think I got the perfect method to do so." Beatrice answered picking one of the various dust crystals up, it wasn't a usual one this one was grey to some extent even black.

"I never have seen a black one." Blake answered looking very curious what this one could do.

"Well they can enhance a person's semblance… but if you consume them the first time you will lose control over yourself. You will need to find your _inner self_ and readjust it. When you can´t find it you will never be able to control your semblance again." Beatrice looked deeply into the black kristall she had in her right hand, almost if she was regretting something.

"Ok. I will do it." Blake said self-confident.

"Not now, first you will help me clear the nearby Grimm." Beatrice putt the crystal back, pointing with the other hand at the direction of some enhanced Grimm.

"As you say." Blake responded, making herself combat ready. She drew _Gamble Shroud_ and sprung at the nearest tree, there were 5 enhanced Beowulf. This was a problem for Blake she could not simply rush in and attack all 5 of them blindly as Yang or Ruby would would have done, but she also couldn't kill them either with range attacks because hers weren't as strong as Weiss. Blake was sitting there watching every step they took, figuring if she wasn't careful of who she is killing first this would be her last task. So she simply observed if 1 of them is leaving the group and so 1 of them did. Blake got down from the tree and sneaked into the nearest bush, waiting there for her pray. The enhanced Beowulfs weren't easy to take down because they had experience and where better armored at their vital points. When the 1st Beowulf got near enough Blake made a roll out of the bush and created a shadow which took the incoming claw strike from the right. Blake rolled on under the left arm and pierced thru the non-plated area of the torso, killing it with one blow. Of course this took the attention of the other 4 Beowulf who were running towards her. Blake needed to decide quickly and so she sprang up at the nearest tree, leaving a shadow at the bottom under the branch she was sitting on. Of course the shadow was attack first and to say so it was shredded into pieces. They noticed that this was not the attacker they were looking for so the tried to track her down, thru smelling her. For Blake's sake 3 of the 4 wandered off a bit leaving their comrade under the branch of Blake. Blake made a sound on purpose so the Beowulf would look up at her and so he did, when he did Blake instantly jumped down at his head _Gamble Shroud_ pointing downwards to pierce its head. Now all of the rest turned around and sprinted at her, nearly landing a strike. Blake made a backflip and started to run away from them, predicting that they would follow her. They started to follow her and Blake made a sharp turn so they needed to slow down, after that she transformed _Gamble Shroud_ into its gun mode. She created a fire clone of herself and waited around the corner till one of them was stupid enough to trip over the line of her improvised booby trap. Once again Blake was lucky and 2 of them were stupid enough to go into her trap and so they blew into tiny pieces themselves. There was only 1 left to kill and this one she needed to kill in a 1v1 head on. The Beowulf was about 10 meters away from Blake and this was her advantage. She fired some shots at him witch seemed to bounce off its armor, but they were also infused with fire dust and so the last and final Beowulf burned to its death, slowly and painful it cried out in agony.

"Puh… that was quite a match." Blake was left with completely no air in her lungs when she walked back to Beatrice who awaited her return.

"I see… Maybe you are ready for the black dust. While you were fighting I made us some tea, I will be right back, please sit down at the bench near the campfire." Beatrice walked into her home and came back a couple of second with 2 glasses and 2 big mug of tea.

"You haven't even watched?!" Blake asked a bit frustrated, drinking her tea slowly.

"Ohh I have, you haven't noticed?" Beatrice asked looking at the black crystal.

"No, maybe I really need training…" Blake seemed a bit down from not being able to spot an old lady with a cane watching her.

"It's no shame… after all I'm Beatrice Taurus."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys I finally found the time to write again and there it is chapter 10.**

* * *

Blake needed to sit down for a moment, this was his mother? Adam never mentioned a family, Blake thought he was a homeless child with no family just like her.

"Taurus you said…" Blake got quite and tried to not look in her eyes.

"Well yes… what's the problem now?" Beatrice asked curiously.

"You know that I want vengeance for my decapitated friend and the man who has done it was your son, Adam Taurus." Blake did not know how to cope with this situation at all, telling his mother that she wants to kill his son.

"I have no son… no more…" Beatrice had big tears in her eyes with was understandable for Blake to say the least.

"Why?... What happened?" Blake got really curious about her backstory now, knowing that Adam was her son and he never mentioned a family, so this was a vice versa situation.

"It was a long time ago… he joined a political movement called the White Fang and started to deal with the racial problem the humans had with us… my husband a human and my daughter also human did not have a problem with him at all but Adam started to act strange whenever they were around. He asked me if I could teach him how to fight with a katana properly and it was at this time that the old leader of the White Fang stepped down and a new one claimed his position… It was at a lovely summer evening when Adam grabbed my katana and… killed first my daughter and then my husband. You may ask yourself why we didn't stop him, both me and my husband where capable huntsman after all, but I ask you a question, could you ever harm your comrades, your beloved once, your very own family. He had this crazy look in his eye which I will never forget in my lifetime…" Beatrice held her hand over her mouth to not cry to loud, her tears were all falling to the ground.

"I am so sorry…" Was the only thing Blake could have thought off and she spoke in a very shaky voice, trying to hold her own tears back.

Blake got up and gave Beatrice a big silent hug, it was because of this caring gesture that Beatrice calmed herself after a while. Blake did really reminded Beatrice at her daughter, not only because of the clothes she wore but also because she had nearly the same personality.

Beatrice freed herself a bit out of the hug and started to speak again "Please, put an end to him… don't try to talk him down it won't work anymore." She looked serious at Blake wanting her to do the right thing.

"Don't worry I'm far beyond forgiving." Blake nodded seriously.

"Good… then take this crystal and ram him into your arm or leg." Beatrice got one of the black crystal up and handed it to Blake.

Blake took the crystal and looked at it, there was only darkness so sigh of light or something, only darkness. Blake turned the shark point of the crystal towards her left arm and rammed it into it.

"Ahhh!" She let out in agony.

"Don't fight it… focus on my voice… you will get sleepy… an…" Blake slowly sunk down at the words of Beatrice and Beatrice got her up again carrying inside of the house, into the room and bed of her lost daughter.

When Blake awoke everything around her was pure darkness, only a small cylinder of light was shining down at her. When Blake's eyes adapted to the darkness she could see what was around her, thousands of Adam were standing around her, focused only on her.

They were just standing there, watching her, when a path before her started to rise high up, Blake knew she needed to follow this path. When she made her first step out of the light everything around her started to glow red, it was at this moment when she realized that all of the Adam's were the reason for the light. All of their mask's shined brightly red and so did their hair and katana, which they have drawn. But the light around her started to fade slowly away so Blake needed to think fast and move even faster. Blake got the idea of sending clones of herself out of the light, following the path. Every clone she had send out was killed instantly by one of the Adam's, but with every clone they murdered of her they started to disappear, one by one. Until Blake ran out of stamina and concentration to create any more clones, luckily only one Adam was left and he stood right at the path, smiling devilish at her. Blake knew that this one she needed to face herself. They stared at each other for a while until the light above Blake faded fully. Blake drew her _Gamble Shroud_ and sprinted towards Adam as soon as the light faded away. They clashed halfway and the red light shined at Blake. Blake knew that she can't fight Adam head on because of his semblance he would only get stronger and stronger with every hit he would absorb. So she decided to give him a punch with her sheath and nock him away from her. But Adam tried to counter it, he shot with his shotgun sheath towards Blake. Blake nearly didn't doge the good aimed shot from Adam, but she managed to do so with an elegant role to the left of her. Adam saw this as his chance to dash at Blake again, to build up his semblance and finish this fight as fast as possible. When Adam dashed at Blake who just got out of her role, Blake done the only thing she could do and parried the katana to her right. To make her move even more effective she kicked his ankle so that it broke and Adam wasn't able to doge any of her moves anymore. So Adam was laying down at the floor looking up at Blake, while she switched her weapon into long range mode. She threw the tape of _Gamble Shroud_ to pin him down fully. Blake succeeded and Adam wasn't able to move any longer, Blake got closer and kicked his katana away so he couldn't do a sneaky counterattack.

"I am sorry…" Blake whispered before ramming _Gamble Shroud_ first into his right arm.

"Well maybe not…" The sword pierced thru his arm fully and came out at the other side, to make the pain worse she turned _Gamble Shroud_ around a bit. After this torture she focused on the sharp side of the sword and forcefully ripped it out of his arm, fully ripping it apart.

"Goodbye my love…" Adam said before Blake decapitated him, the blood was flowing strong and a great pool of blood was created. Blake was fully covered in blood because she kneeled down on the dead corpse of Adam, small tears flowing down her face.

A bright light appeared at the end of the path which seemed almost like a phoenix being born out of his ashes. But it was a blond beautiful woman who stood out of the assumed ashes.

"Yang!" Blake screamed stumbling towards her almost falling to her knees again.

The blond woman turned towards Blake and said only one thing.

"In 1 year we will meet again…

In 1 year all will change…

In 1 year everything will fall…

Goodbye my love…"

* * *

 **P.s** **I do ship Bumblebee and White Rose if you havent noticed yet. If you guys want to i can go more into this stuff.**

 **Florian out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So easter is near and you know what that means- correct more time to write! You see I wanted to give some info about what impact the tavern scene had on the _Bad guys_ but enough of the Spoilers.**

* * *

The night went by like nothing and Blake woke up early this morning. She was covered in sweat and immediately sprang up after awaking.

"Noooo…" Blake screamed out.

"It is okay… "Beatrice voice spoke sitting next to her bed.

"I had… and he… and then… a-and…" Blake could not speak properly till she was calmed down by Beatrice.

"My dear you made it. You should be happy…" Beatrice spoke softly and calm, looking out of the window of the room into the woods.

"So it was a dream? It felt so real…" Blake mumbled, looking down the bed and at the

"Make yourself ready, breakfast is ready and I don't want to wait to long." Beatrice had problems standing up even with her cane.

When she left the room Blake tried to stand up only to notice an enormous pain sitting in her left leg. When she looked down she saw a big wound which was already medically treaded but it still looked worse. Trying to ignore the pain, Blake got herself dressed in the clothes she had worn last day.

"Are you ready?" Beatrice called into the room.

"Yes, I'm coming." Blake simply answered, getting _Gamble Shroud_ out of the corner where she placed it last night.

Beatrice was already sitting at the table eating her slice of bread. Blake sat down in next to her, carefully watching Beatrice's movements.

"What is it?" Beatrice asked not looking at Blake, she must have noticed Blake thought.

"Well why do I have such a big wound at my left leg and what was that dream?" Blake really was curious and did not hesitate to wait for the answer.

"Before I tell you, will you eat something already, deal? Deal!" Beatrice looked at Blake showing that she really needs to eat something, even if it wasn't much.

"Ok. When I eat you will answer my questions?" Blake took a slice of bread and searched for fish of some kind.

"To say it in an easy way, you got hurt in your dream and I treaded you properly. And to answer your second question, this dream is made up by the black dust crystal and if you die there you will die in the real world to. The positive side is that you train 100 times faster there. It is a high risk, high reward situation." Beatrice did not seem to be frightened in any kind, she seemed happy about the fact that Blake actually made it thru the first night.

"And what about the blonde woman at the end who spoke to me?" Blake took a big bit after asking.

"A blonde woman, you say?" Beatrice seemed irritated and turned her head towards Blake.

"mmmhh…Yes a blonde woman." Blake looked at Beatrice like a child to his mother when it needs their opinion on a problem.

"That is unusual to say the least, normally you should have just collapsed right away." Beatrice looked thoughtful and after a couple of minutes she spoke up again.

"You had an encounter with Astaroth didn't you?" Beatrice looked not particular mad but still not happy.

"Yes, I had." Blake didn't know what to answer and tried not to look at Beatrice.

"This is a huge problem…" Beatrice rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "But promise me 1 thing…" Beatrice softly touched Blake's cheek, turning her head towards hers.

"Do not make a contract with him, never." Beatrice looked concerned and sad to some extent.

"I promise." Blake answered smiling lovely.

"Good, then lets train once again." Beatrice stood up and started to clean the table.

Blake of course helped but did not ask a single question till they got outside. They walked once again to the campfire with the bench and cooking pot hanging over the fire. The black crystals were still laying near the bench just where Beatrice had put them. Beatrice instructed Blake once again about the risk she is in and the rewards she will get from doing so. Of course Blake took a crystal and performed the same steps as last time.

"Sir! We have a problem." A male voice was heard outside of the tent coming nearer and nearer.

"What is it?" Adam answered with his back to the intruder and looking at the world map of the 4 kingdoms.

"Our elite squad was killed, the 4 best after you and the general. Only I survived" The man had no air in his lungs, firstly because he needed to sprint all the way from the tavern to the outpost and secondly because he was the one who transmitted the bad news.

"WHAT?!" Adam got furious, turning around, destroying the table which was now in front of him.

"I am sorry, sir." Was the only thing the poor guy could think of as a response.

"Who did this?!" Adam asked still furious about this big interruption.

"… h-he called himself … A-Astaroth, sir." This grown man had once again tears in his eyes because he was reminded of the bloodbath which occurred only 1 week ago.

"General!" Adam yelled, demanding his friend to come in.

"Yes, what is the matter?" The General asked entering the tent.

"Take this guy to the infirmary and spread the word: Astaroth is back." Adam looked serious and a bit unsecure what to do next.

"What will you do?" The General responded curious about the next actions.

"I will need to make a _call._ " Adam simply responded now a bit calmer but still unsecure.

The General got the crying guy outside, into the infirmary, on the way there trying to calm him down a bit with _manly_ statements. Adam closed the tent completely, wanting no one to see what is going on inside here. He drew a circle with red dust, almost like a pentagram or a glyph. After this was drawn he made another circle with white dust around the red on. Finally he cut himself at the thumb and tapped into the middle of the circle.

"What is it?" A completely black female shaped silhouette appeared inside of the circle with glowing red eyes.

"Did you hear the rumor? Astaroth is back." Adam answered knowing that you can't let Cinder wait.

"Of course I did, a little bird tweeted me." Cinder replied calm but still with glowing eyes.

"And what are we gone do?!" Adam got furious at Cinder for obviously not really giving him help.

" _We_ are gone do nothing, I will follow my plan. You can do whatever you want, but I would still not forget our contract would I?" Cinder treated him indirect with the consequences if he did not follow the plan accordingly.

And with that cinder disappeared again. Adam did not get the answer he wanted but at least he knew what to do next with the White Fang of Vale, going go Mistral.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, and have a nice easter time.**

 **Florian out.**


	12. Chapter 12

At a distant temple in the southern area of Vale Astaroth had find rest. To his luck it was one of his old temples he had when he was _popular._ The temple wasn't very big, the first half was inside of a mountain and the other half outside, the outside area was only a couple of meters away from a big river. It was a peaceful place, no one ever wandered off so far that they could possible reach the temple or even get near it. After all the howl southern continent hadn't any big cities to begin with.

"My Lord, what are we doing in this 1 year?" Falada was standing near the river, his back pointing towards the temple, his head turned over his _shoulder._

"We?... We need to work on my plan. As you know the first half is done, we got them moving. But to get to the second half we need to kill some of the agents Salem as under her and find the other maidens. We need an army! We… we need contracts." Astaroth had this devilish smile on his face, the same smile he had when he saw what Ruby had done at the top of Beacon tower.

"As you wish. Should I ask some Grimm if they have seen them?" Falada came near the temple where Astaroth was meditating.

"Of course. In 5 min we will move out. I still need to find my full equipment inside of the temple." Astaroth stood up and walked inside, into the pure darkness.

It was a special temple, no light could ever shine inside of it, only pure darkness was existing. Every intruder who tried to get inside of it would either get mad because he would never find out again or he would stumble into one of the many traps. For Astaroth it wasn't of course no problem to move fast, he build this temple and he can see the darkness. It is not meant that he has night-vision of some kind, he is darkness itself. After 2min. of walking inside of the labyrinth he came to a coffin, he opened it and found his other two weapons _Skalli_ and _Hati_. Now he was complete his Long-sword _Nidhöggr_ , his Shield _Naglfar_ and now both of his Short-swords _Skalli_ and _Hati_. The hunt was on. He walked outside and got on Falada who reported that no maiden was seen, they galloped into the direction of Mistral with one target in their mind, Cinder Fall.

* * *

 **Lets be real she deserves to be hunted down. If you have any sadistic ideas for hurting Cinder please send be a message. And does anyone of you recognize the names i have given the weapons? ;)**

 **But now lets begin with a new chapter!**

* * *

3 Chapter: A phoenix rises.

At the same time at a completely different area a young woman makes a call to a certain General.

"Hello, I would like to talk to General Ironwood, please." It was Yang who was calling in the military headquarters of Atlas.

"And who is calling him, may I ask?" It was a female voice which answered, after all he is a General and so his receptionist need to filter all kinds of people out.

"My name is Yang Xiao Long, he should have mentioned me and my urge for the call." Yang got a bit angry over the fact that Ironwood did not manage to inform his advisors.

"Wait a second, please." The woman responded, the sound of her tipping something in could be heard, Yang assumed that she searched for her name in the register.

"Ah, there you are. Your commission will be send, in a couple of days it will arrive. Should I send an advisor with it to help you cope with it?" The woman asked clearly knowing about the problem Yang could have.

"No, I think I will be fin." Yang had a fake smile on her face even when the woman could not see her.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked unsecure about Yang, probably she did got some in depth information's about Yang and her behavior inside of the databank.

"I am sure. Goodbye and have a good day." Yang hang up not even waiting for the woman to answer politely back.

Yang closed her scroll and sat down at the same place where Astaroth had talked to her, inside of the training room. Till now Yang had managed to make simple combat moves and combos but she could not reach her old standard by far. After what Astaroth had told her she felt a bit rehabilitated knowing that Blake had done it for her sake and that of Ruby and Weiss of course too. With that in the back of her head she made bigger and bigger steps every day but after all she had lost her right arm. The last few nights Yang often thought about how it would be if she got a robotic arm or didn't even lost her arm in the first place. It was still only 12am so Yang had much time left to train but her father Taiyang had other plans.

"Honey could you please come up?" He asked with the lovely voice he had.

"I'm coming. Give 20min then I'm ready." Yang yelled back also very happy because she would get a robotic arm. So Yang got up and walked into her room, getting her clothes and then walking into the bathroom where she took a long shower thinking about the others and how their life is at the moment. After 17min she was dressed and ready, so she walked downstairs again.

"So what's up?" Yang asked happily standing before her dad.

"Well… I got a message from General Ironwood about a robotic arm? Why didn't you tell me?" Taiyang did not look so happy anymore his face had now more the expression of sadness on it.

"I know… but think about it I will get a new arm!" Yang was at the bring of jumping at her father out of happiness.

"Well I can't say _No_ after all so I decided that we will forge some new weapons for you or at least improve them a bit." Taiyang tried his best to make it appealing for Yang. These were her babies, her very own weapons of choice.

"Wait? What? I know that you want to help me but wouldn't it be better to this when the arm arrives?" Yang asked a bit astounded.

"You have a point. Why didn't I think so far, of course it would make more sense. "Taiyang grabbed his forehead with his left palm.

"What are we eating tonight?" Yang asked to change the topic.

"We will eat chicken breast backed with cheese, with potatoes and some vegetables." Taiyang rushed into the kitchen, it was his secret hobby to cook and he wasn't half bad. He needed to adapt there was no mother to cook for Ruby or Yang after the death of Summer.

"That sounds great." Yang said slowly walking up to her dad.

"If you want to find me I'm outside and train a bit more." She gave him a short kiss on the cheek and then left the house with speed.

"Have a good workout!" Taiyang screamed after her before she closed the door.

"This is my chance…" A crow started to circle over Yang, watching every move she does, waiting for its chance to fly down and confront her. This was not the _dusty old crow-Qrow,_ this was his sister Raven.

* * *

 **I will try to put out c** **ontent every second day now that i have holidays. As always i hope you liked this chapter and if you have any kind of critic for me ,please tell**

 **Florian out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys, i hope you had a happy eastern i surely had. But now lets get back to Yang.**

* * *

The snowy area was perfect for a good workout, jogging and some box practicing that's all Yang wanted. She was happy about the fact that she would get a new arm from Atlas or better to say from Ironwood. The wind was so cold it felt like little papercuts but this was always so at the time of winter in Patch. The trees had lost all of the leafs and only empty branches where to be seen. No animal was there, as always, only 1 crow could be heard by Yang circling over her. When Yang looked up why the crow would act in such a way it made a sharp turn and rushed towards her. Yang was confused at the fact that this crow was unnaturally big and had red eyes, so she got in her battle stance. Right before her the crow sat down and turned its head sideways to get a better view on Yang. It was at that moment that the crow started to transform itself into a woman with black hair, with in a samurai armor and a katana, with red eyes.

"It has been a long time… Yang." Raven started to speak looking right at her daughter.

"… Mom…" Yang looked down at the snow not knowing how to react, the words of Qrow still in her mind.

"Yang we need to talk… some big things have been set into motion." Raven was very monotone, not the smallest sign of happiness over the fact that she spoke to her daughter on her face.

Yang finally managed to look at her, with tears in her red eyes. "What do you want?" Yang sounded serious.

"There is no need to get angry… I watched over you the howl time…Who did this to you?" Raven pointed at Yang's missing right arm.

"Ooooh you do care for me!? How nice of you…" Yang sounded really sarcastic mixed with anger.

"… I'm sorry but let me explain it to you." Raven made a gesture which commanded Yang to follow her. And so did she.

Yang followed Raven thru a short forest area to a cliff, the cliff where Summers grave is. Raven turned towards Yang and started to speak again.

"You see that rose there…" Raven pointed with her right hand at the rose which laid at the left side of the grave from Yang point of view. "…her murderer laid it there and I made it my mission to kill him… even at the cost of my own child."

Raven looked really sad down at her feet, almost if she was fishing for Yang's sympathy. Raven even managed to get a faked tear out of her red eyes. And it worked Yang felt horrible for being so heartless towards her mother. So she came a couple of steps nearer and gave Raven the best hug she could give. It was a truly harmonic and love filled moment but only for an out-stander, not for someone who is filled in. The bitter truth is that it was indeed Raven who killed Summer, her highly trusted comrade betrayed her.

"Now that you have seen what _they_ are capable off, will you join me in my quest?" Raven asked after a moment of silence.

Yang looked up in the face of Raven, looking deeply into her eyes, her crimson red eyes.

"I would but you see…" Yang got herself out of the hug and wiggled with her right arm.

"We still have time left… get yourself a new arm and then we will go and hunt him down." Raven had a self-confident look on her face.

"That's settles it. My robot arm should be here in a couple of days, until then I will train. But Mom please tell me more about you." Yang now looked also a bit happier but still the words of Qrow ringed in the back of her head.

" _Why would he say such things about his own sister? Is it even true. Who is in the right? But I'm happy that she is back, after such a long time. Was this Astaroth guy wrong?" Yang thought to herself._

At this moment Raven turned again into a crow and left Yang alone with her words

"We will meet again when your arm is here, I love you my dear child _."_

But another voice interrupted Yang's train of thoughts out of nowhere. "I was not wrong… do not believe her one tiny bit." It was Astaroth who was as to Blake speaking thru their mind.

"If you believe her it will be your doom, just like it was the doom of Summer Rose." Astaroth sounded very serious but calm.

" _Why should I believe you more than my mother?"_ Yang questioned him.

"Who of us still has all of his limbs?... Sorry I just can't let it go… But now for real, everyone you know warns you from her and now you question me? Oooooh humanity and their stupidity… In 1 year I will give you the full real story. But I know I can't make you trust me more than your own _mother_ but I can make you a favor, your friend Blake is doing well she even has found a mentor." Astaroth disappeared out of Yang's head again.

Yang was sinking to the ground, to the cold, snowy ground. So many people try to influence her in her decision. So she done the only rational thing she could think of and started to speak to Summers grave.

"What should I do… Who should I trust… please tell me." Yang was desperate for an answer that she could swear that she saw Summer appear right in front of her for a split second but she was taken back into reality by Taiyang yelling after her.

Yang hears him coming nearer with high speed, he must have been running but that did not matter at the time because all of this made Yang pass out right in front of Summers grave. She now only had one question for Taiyang _Who killed Summer Rose?._ And this question is not easily answered and even Taiyang does not know the full truth, only 4 people know the full truth. When Taiyang finally came to Yang he picked her up and carried her to the house quietly saying "It is alright, I got you honey.".

* * *

 **Florian out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that i was so inactivew the last week but important test have been written and luckily passed. I decided to amke a longer chapter for all of your wait, so i hope you like it.**

* * *

A warm home is something very great, the feeling of love and passion is even greater. But many of these things are long forgotten in the nature of humanity. As is the natural feeling of fear over the darkness and unknown. One result is that humanity sees themselves as superior, as more important beings but they are wrong. They are just a small piece in the giant, holy and unpredictable game of destiny. Some may think that they can escape or make, even escape their destiny but they can't. This is the one and only thing that needs to be excepted and at the end waits death. And to walk the way of destiny is surely a hard one, only few can even manage it. But as always there are exceptions, one of them is a small little handshake with Astaroth, a contract, reaching beyond death and its borders.

"… Sure there are other ways but why take the hard way when there is an easy why just waiting for you?" Astaroth whispered into the thoughts of the weak and ignorant people of Vale.

"Are you going to except you fate or is it your will to gain immortality as me? The only thing you need to do is to reach out your hand and say _My wish is granted, the contract is made._ " Humanity is simple, almost stupid, weak minded an easy target to make hollow, to make them his puppets. Almost 1200 people excepted his offer, when he spoke to them, only the strongest and united people were able to deny his contract.

"We got some nice growth here master." Falada spoke while slowly walking towards Mistral.

"Indeed, my name has spread again, my mark was set into their heads the moments they heard and repeated it. It is almost sad that they are so weak, almost, but only almost. Now we only need to hunt this threat down." Astaroth looked sharp up at the sky.

"Master, can we take on the seasonal maidens all by ourselves?" Falada asked, he never has encountered one before. He only has this one life.

"We can and we will. I can handle 2 at the same time with ease but all 4 will be a problem, at least at the moment." Astaroth answered looking at his newly regained swords.

And on a faraway path a young man reaches his destination, a small wooden home located at Patch. His delivery is from great importance for Yang, her new arm is what she needs the most right now.

The young man knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds till Taiyang opened the door.

"Ahhh its finally here… thank you." Taiyang answered, taking the package.

"The business part is already done, there is no need to pay me out." The young man said when Taiyang wanted to give him money.

"Its hard outside… take at least a bit will'ya?" Zaiyang demanded pressing the money into his hands.

The young man thankfully took it and made his way back, back to Atlas.

Taiyang unraveled the package and brought the new arm up into Yangs room, next to her bed. Yang was still asleep, after the shock she took it is fully understandable. Taiyanf figured that it must have been Raven who confronted her at Summer's grave, who else could it have been. But Yang was slowly coming back to herself, facing a warm, friendly and fatherly face.

"W-what happened…?" Yang answered quite.

"Well… you tell me… but that's not of high importance now, your arm is here." Taiyang looked very happy, it was this kind of happiness you have when you can make other people even more happier.

"Really?!" Yang sprang up, sitting now vertically on her bad, she could almost feel her blood rushing thru her veins, new found energy pulsing around in her.

"It came just a couple of minutes ago… I will let you alone so you can put it on, but if you need any kind of help don't hesitate to ask, ok?" Taiyang stood up from the chair he was sitting on and slowly walked out of the room.

Now Yang was alone once again with her thought… and Astaroth.

"Well, well it finally came, won't you thank me for reminding you of having such a chance? ..." Astaroth asked with an ironic tone in his voice.

"…" Yang remained silent.

"Ohh before I forget it your _love interest_ Miss Belladonna is doing well, if I needed to judge she surpassed you by far." Astaroth really sounded like he wanted to tease Yang.

"That's good but tell her that I will surpass her with my new arm right away!" Yang sounded energetic and pumped up.

"That's good to hear, now I will need to make my way to Mistral if you don't mind… and I know you don't mind." This were Astaroth last words for Yang until now, now she really was alone with herself.

Yang got up, out of her bed, and grabbed the arm. It was fully out of metal and had yellow stripes on it, it looked really fabulous. There also was a note attached top its palm, around the ring finger. Yang opened the little card and stated to read- _Greetings, Yang. It's me Weiss, I actually talked with Ironwood about your arm, so you better thank me. But when you activate the arm it will connect itself with your bone, I know it sounds scary and painful, but trust me it is worth it. I miss you very much, please say Ruby I written you. Your dearly Weiss._ Well it really was Weiss who wrote the letter so much was clear. But she actually got scared a bit over the fact that the arm would connect itself with her bone. Yang inspected the arm a bit closer and could see a little metal needle. It was as sharp as Ruby's scythe or even sharper, Yang thought.

"Well there isn't a way around it…" Yang said in a muffled voice.

And so she held the robotic arm onto her right lost arm area. The arm activated and the needle elongated itself and Yang could feel the cold needle drilling into her arm. First of all it drilled thru her skin, into the flesh which was still at the elbow area. As Yang figured before it would be the most immense pain she ever felt in her life before and she was right. After a couple of painful seconds the needle reached its destination, her bone. The needle stopped for quite some time to scan the surprisingly clean cut bone. After it scanned the area it drilled a bit further into the middle of the bone so the arm got stabilization.

Of course Yang could feel this pain once again. "Aaaaahhhhh…!" Yang screamed and fell to the floor, onto her knees.

"Yang is everything alright?!" Taiyang rushed into the room and searched for Yang for a second before he found her at the floor.

"It's alright…" Yang answered sweating and breathing heavily out of pain.

"Come… I will help you up?" Taiyang held his hand to Yang. But to his surprise Yang grabbed his hand with her dominant hand, her right on.

"It's, it's working!" Yang screamed rushing up with the help of her father.

And it really was working, the arm finally calibrated itself with Yang and now she could use it with her thoughts, just like a real arm.

"can you open your hand… please." Taiyang said in a pain filled voice. His hand, he offered, was still holding Yang's and she was squeezing his like a rubber ball.

"Oh shit… are you alright dad?" Yang snapped out of her joy.

"Luckily you didn't break a bone… But that's not important right now you have a new arm!" Now Taiyang was also out of his mind, out of happiness.

"What do we do now?" Yang asked scratching the back of her head with her left arm.

"I make us something to eat and you will test your arm a bit." Taiyang had a bright smile on his face, a smile he didn't have for a very long time on his face.

"ok, let's do it!" Yang turned around to her wardrobe and shushed her dad out of the room.

Taiyang got out of the room and before he left he said "Please don't destroy anything to important."

Yang simply answered with "Who do you think I am?"

"Exactly." And with that he closed the door.

Yang dressed herself in her normal outfit and the robotic arm worked perfectly. Yang looked down at it, to see if there is a weapon attached or not, there wasn't. But then she reminded herself at the fact that her father wanted to build with her the new weapons, or better the new _Amber Celica_ for the right arm. But reminding herself at the weapons Yang questioned herself if her aura and semblance would work with that arm and there was only one way to find out, a field test. This field test needed to wait for tomorrow because dinner was nearly ready and today should be the day of forging her new weapons. Yang thought about this a bit longer, the memories of her forging the _Amber Celicas_ for the first time, testing them and making them to what they were. This was in the past she got an upgrade and so should her weapons. After all she wanted to catch up with Blake, punching the fact into her mind that running away is not a solution. Fear is never a good advisor, but some fears are natural and these are the real dangers which are scaring you mindless, like the darkness or the unknown.

"Dinner is ready!" Taiyang yelled thru the house.

"OK!" Yang yelled back, walking down the stairs into the dinning room, it was really surprising how fast he could create a meal that's not only tasty but also good looking.

"I see, it is working good if I needed to guess?" Taiyang said while pointing at the chair for Yang.

"It looks great, as always. And yes it is really working well, I never thought that our technology is that far." Yang responded looking at the cooked chicken and salad with dressing.

"Thank you. Do you think we can start forging after we have eaten up?" Taiyang really looked excited, even more than Yang would have thought.

"Well of course, let me guess you already mad a plan?" Yang thought smiling at him.

"Yes, how did you know?" Taiyang said in an ironic tone. "First we need to replicate your original _Amber Celicas_ and then we can upgrade them, I thought about flamethrowers?" Taiyang looked at Yang with one eye closed and the other one half way, almost teasing her.

"It does sound good… but please keep it simple, for my sake." Yang responded, already knowing about the crazy ideas he has.

"I wish Ruby was here…" Yang added a bit sad.

"Me too… but she knows what she is doing, even if I don't support her. I will never go against her. The same goes for you, my dear." Taiyang now sounded a bit more restrained.

"So that's why you didn't follow her?" Yang had now also finished up eating. She got up the table, gathered the dishes and carried them into the kitchen.

"But now enough of that lets go forging… I think our old smithy is still working." Taiyang got his dishes and now stood next to Yang who was cleaning her dishes. Of course Taiyang cleaned his, after they were both finished they turned around got outside and walked behind their house. Whrer the smithy awaits them and a friendly crow the smithy awaits them and a friendly crow too.

* * *

 **As always i hoped you liked this chapter and if you got critic for me i would be thankful.**

 **Florian out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey ho! How are you guys doing? From now on i will promise you to upload a new chapter every week. But now lets get into it.**

* * *

A smithy and an enormous crow, it was obvious for Taiyang that this crow was no other than Qrow. The smithy wasn't very big it was just perfect for a little house in the woods, perfect for a family of hunters and huntresses. It also wasn't anything special, no fancy stuff a simple high head oven, ambos and the heart of every smithy in the region, the mechanical construct to infuse weapons with dust.

"Qrow there is no need to be in this form, you know?" Taiyang said looking at him.

"Where is he…" Yang asked out loud and it was at this moment that Qrow transformed back into a human, sitting on the roof of the smithy.

"Oh! Hey uncle Qrow!" Yang shouted after recognizing him, sitting there.

"Hello Firecracker, Tai…" Qrow stood up after taking a sip of his flask.

"Can you please come down, you know the smithy is very old." Taiyang said strict but still not to unfriendly.

And so Qrow jumped down, right in front of them already wanting to grab his flask.

"Hey…" Taiyang said looking at Qrow and signaling him that Yang was still there.

"Soooo what are you doing here?" Yang asked bluntly.

"I wanted to talk with Tai about a certain topic. But I didn't expect you guys out here." Qrow scratched himself at the arm while talking. This was normally the signal that there really was a big problem witch really bothered Qrow.

"Yang, how about you start the oven? And gather some material we used when we forged your _Amber Celica_." Taiyang said after realizing Qrow's signal.

"Ok." Yang bluntly said after looking closely at Qrow.

After Yang went inside of the smithy Qrow started to speak.

"You know that I followed Ruby a bit?" Qrow said a bit nervous.

"Well… yea. Did something happened to her, did she reach Mistral already? ..." Taiyang got louder and louder with every question he asked.

"Psshhh, don't be so loud. She reached Mistral _safely…_ but we got a big problem. You know she is a Silver eyes? And there is only one more being in this world with such a trade." Qrow started to stare more and more into the sky.

"No… don't tell me he is back? I heard rumors about him being back but I didn't believe them." Taiyang looked thru Qrow at Yang who was happily heating the oven.

"He is, and I don't know how but you need to train Yang. I was at the bar when he found Ruby, luckily he didn't notice me or to say better he didn't care that I was there. But he wants to see her in 1 year at Beacon Tower, but not only Ruby, also Yang. He must have already contacted her. He is building once again an army and to be honest I think we should make allies." Qrow now looked at Taiyang, wanting his advice.

"Ok I will train Yang to my best. But how can we make sure that he won't trick us?" Taiyang scratched his chin and started to think about a good answer.

"We can't and that's the problem… We need to gather all maidens that are still out there." Qrow answered, knowing that if they fail at this they are doomed between these 2 big enemies.

"At least that's a plan… How long will it take you find them?" Taiyang asked slowly walking towards the smithy with Qrow in his arm.

"Maybe 1 year and a half, or even more. After what happened in Vale they are even more on edge." Qrow took a sip of his flask and waved at Yang.

"I will go now… see ya Firecracker!" Qrow said after he gave Yang a smile and Taiyang a more concerned look.

"Wait!" Yang yelled after Qrow who was already transformed into a crow.

Qrow ignored Yang and flew away into the distance.

"What wanted he?" Yang asked turning to Taiyang.

"He talked about Ruby and where she is right now. Aaaand I should start to train you." Taiyang said walking into the smithy inspecting the material Yang gathered.

"Is Ruby ok?" Yang asked quite.

"Yea, she is. But first of all we should bring you to your old standards back." Taiyang said holding the right materials in his hands.

And with that the happy forging had started. First of all the made a copy of the left _Amber Celica_ from the blueprints they still gotand looked up how exactly they worked. After this first step they molted the metal and purred it into the correct forms. But this was the easy part, now they needed to rebuild the mechanism which allowed Yang to extent her weapons at will. It was Yang's design so she could remember it very well, how she had done it the first time. But this wasn't the only trail of thoughts in her head, now there were also Ruby, Weiss and Blake and what they are doing. If they were in trouble or even hurt. But she knew that this wasn't in her power to change. And luckily no one of them was in such a position, at least not jet.

The realization of that fact made Yang focus on her right arm and how she lost it. Was she really overcome by her anger and got careless. Not realizing that Adam was the superior one at that moment. But it was Blake he was hurting, wounding. This new arm would certainly make up for the lost and maybe if used correct it would be even more useful. Lost in thoughts all alone was something yang loved for once, not having this dark, male and fear creating voice in her head.

And after an hour of forging and rebuilding the improved _Amber Celica_ were ready. Yang changed her left one for the new one. The right one was a bit difficult to get on. Taiyang got the idea to mold the right one on her robotic arm but Yang was against it. This should be like a normal arm, like her left one. It certainly took a long time to make these beauties and it was already time for supper.

And Taiyang thought this would be the perfect moment to talk to Yang about their training.

"Soo Yang, I-I will train you from now on, how does that sound?" Taiyang asked in a weak voice, not because he was unsecure about how to ask Yang but more about the training she would need to do.

"… Well, I can't say no, can't I?" Yang said smiling brightly at him.

"Then that's settles it. Tomorrow we will start." This were the last words from Taiyang for today. After supper was eaten both of them went to bed, and once again a crow awaits Yang at the window. This night a decision must be made.

* * *

 **As always i hope you guys liked the cgapter, if not pls tell me. Hope you have a good day.**

 **Florian out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So nearly all exams are done and i finally have some time to write more. As always i hope you like this chapter and if possible please give me Feedback.**

* * *

A truly hard decision, at least for Yang. Yang opened her window and let the exceptional big crow in. Of course Yang knew that it was her mother Raven in disguise. But what had Raven said when she left Yang at the grave.

 _Will you join me… or something like that_ Yang tried to remember. But it was only a couple of days in the past, so why couldn't she remember the maybe most important words her mother ever said to her.

And now there wasn't the voice of Astaroth to be heard, he seemed to leave her alone at the moment. But this doesn't mean he don't watch her. After all he left a mark in her thought which allowed him to read her thoughts, just like he did when he spoke to all of the people of Vale. Astaroth also left a mark in the thought of Ruby, Weiss and Blake obviously. But how far he can influence them is to been seen.

Yang could simply not remember but this wasn't so important. Yang got in her bed but remained sitting while Raven sat down in the seat in front of Yang.

"So did you make up your mind?" Raven asked calm as ever, but with curiosity in the back of her voice.

"… well not really…" Yang answered looking at her right, now robotic, arm.

"That no problem, my dear. I think I know what will make your voice easier." Raven said standing slowly up.

"And what does you have?" Yang was curious and couldn't hide it.

"I gathered some information's on your friend, Blake. And if we done what is needed we can visit her." Raven took finally her mask of and looked deeply into Yang eyes. If Raven wanted she really could be sentimental and all of that stuff.

"R-really, you did?" Yang sprang up. Even after Astaroth gave her from time to time some information, Yang didn't really trust and believed him. But this was her very own mother, she would never lie to her child, or would she?

"Yes, she is still near Vale. But first we need to find the killer of Summer which won't be easy.

"I wouldn't trust her…" It was the voice of Astaroth speaking into the thoughts of Yang.

"Shut up, you don't know her!" Yang yelled at him in her thoughts.

"… Ask yourself a question, do you know her? Do you really mistrust everyone who warned you from her? If so…" Astaroth stopped, which wasn't very usual for him.

"What _if?_ Answer me!" Yang got angry.

"If so then you have sealed your faith, and I will hunt you down. Which wasn't my intention. Young live is so much worth don't waist it easily." This was the typical sentence structure Astaroth had before leaving her thoughts. And so was it, Astaroth left.

Raven waited, looked at Yang and did not make a sound to interrupt Yang. After 5 min of Yang being silent Raven spoke up.

"Are you still here, my dear?" She asked with a warm smile on her face.

"I made my decision." Yang answered, closing her eyes do rewind what she thought of.

My father says she is dangerous and so does Qrow. Even that guy Astaroth is not pleased if I join her. And I can search Blake on my own as I did when mom wasn't home. She was never home, did she left because of me? Or did she really left because she wants to find the murderer of Summer? But why would Qrow and Dad be so mad at her when this was her reason for leaving? There is something, one side is lying to me. She was never there when I needed her and now she is lying to me?! I don't need her! The only family I need is Dad, Qrow, Ruby and of course Blake, even Weiss. I can't leave them hanging, not now. I will search for Blake!

"… Sorry… I will not join you. Mom." Yang said looking at Raven, into her eyes. But they seemed not as motherly as before, she looked mad and disappointed.

"Why?! She was my teammate, Ruby's mother and you don't want to help me?!" Raven sprang up and yelled at Yang.

"Why are you yelling at me, you were never here when I needed you the most!" Yang got out of her bed and stood right before Raven, eye to eye, red to red.

"You are not my daughter…" Raven said turning to the opened window, ready to transform.

"… and you are not my mother." Yang replied with fire in her eyes and heart.

And that settles it. A decision was made, a right one? Of course this argument was to be heard by Taiyang and now he rushed into the room.

"Yang!" He screamed." Are you alright? What happened? Who was that?" Taiyang asked further and further till Yang turned around to him.

"Oh sweaty, it was Raven? Wasn't it." Taiyang got Yang into a big hug, trying to calm her down.

Yang sank to the floor crying heavily. "I don't have a mother anymore!" She sobbed.

"But you have Ruby and Qrow and even your old man." Taiyang was sometimes really good at picking his words.

"I guess I have." Yang seemed to be smiling but still crying.

And Yang wasn't the only one who was crying, a lonely crow was crying, silently on its own, in the far distance. And so the night ended a morning started anew.

The next morning was an early one for Yang, which wasn't very usual because most of the time she sleeps in. But Taiyang wakened her up, when the sun started to shine.

"Sweaty I know it was a harsh night but we need to start your training." He said standing already in the door with his back to Yang.

"W-why?" Was the only thing Yang got out of her mouth, still to sleepy to realize that her very own dad wants to train her.

"I will see you downstairs." He said before leaving the room.

"… wait YOU are gone train me?" Yang realized it after a couple of minutes and could not believe it.

And so she went downstairs, Taiyang already waiting for her, as promised.

"Well let's go! The Xiau Long art awaits you." Taiyang said waving Yang outside to the little training area.

And so the old training begins. Of inflicting little damage to yourself and boosting your damage even more with less damage done to yourself. Sure it was a risky training to do but it would pay off greatly. Taiyang for an example has a mixture of red and white dust infused in his clothes. This means that whenever he takes damage, his clothes would absorb a bit off it and he could inflict this damage at a later time to himself. But the main profit is burning yourself with your very own fire which is created when he gets angry. Yang could do this with ease but can she control her anger at the point when not only her hair is on fire?

This will be shown in the coming weeks of training. And in a far of castle a young heiress is learning something very important.

* * *

 **This will be the last chapter which is focused on Yang and next time i will finally start witch Weiss chapter.**

 **Till then have a good time, Florian out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally the chapter about Weiss, idk why but i can write better and easier when it is about Weiss maybe because she is my favourite 3. But whatever lets start with a new chapter.**

* * *

4 Chapter: A lonely knight.

In the old Schnee library Weiss found an old fairy-tail book. It had a wine-red cover and was halfway thru destroyed. But the first half was readable.

 _Once upon a time, when humanity was still weak and did not have any kind of dust, powerful beings reigned over the world. It where three in total, which had the power, were the rulers. The first on placed his hope in the beings of Grimm, the second one in humanity itself and the third, mostly forgotten one, in death itself. And over time each one of the factions reigned supreme over the other. The first rulers were the queen and her minions of Grimm and over time humanity strengthened itself and so they overcome the Grimm by far. With humanity at the top they questioned their king, it came to war between humans. And in this course of war, which was practiced, many humans and Grimm died. When the time came for the third king to reign supreme the other two bounded together, against him, defeated him. Even after he made many good deeds for humanity and the Grimm, they betrayed him. But one human still felt like he owned him something and with the help of the human, the third king was only banished, imprisoned, forgotten. And the time of the third king, king Asta… is jet to come. His only confederate, the mighty wizard of…, must help him to come free again. And if this happens we will need God's mercy. …_

The rest was not readable anymore. The following paged were completely missing or also unreadable. Weiss could not think of who Astaroth's confederate was and what he could have possible done to stand in such dept. But as it seems the wizard freed him from his prison.

"Who could it be? Maybe I finds something about the other king and the queen…" Weiss said to herself to keep herself awake and not to loose focus. It was very late, around 11 pm, normally Weiss would be asleep but she could not forget the massacre on the airship port. So many died just because they assumed he was hostile.

"Weiss are you here…?" A soft female voice appeared.

"Yes, I am. Winter why are awake so late?" Weiss asked not even looking up from the book.

"The same could I ask you. I simply couldn't sleep. I just can't forget what happened… her killed so many… so easily … "Winter looked out the window. Still standing in the doorframe.

"Me too… I wonder what Ruby, Yang and Blake are doing right now…?" Weiss got quite, thinking over the events of Beacon, the death of Pyrrha and even Penny. No one of them needed to die, they were both so young.

"Do not let this bother you too much, I'm sure there fine. After what I have seen that Ruby girl seemed competed." Winter got closer to Weiss and placed her hand on Weiss shoulder.

When Weiss looked up at her with uncertainty in her eyes she found a warm smile on her face. Winter was the best sister in the world, she always knew what to say and how to treat Weiss.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" Winter asked teasingly, on eye closed the other looking at Weiss.

Weiss started to blush heavily. "N-no, I don't… maybe a little." Weiss looked down at the book and now started to think more about Ruby, how she must have felt when she saw Yang without her right arm, what she must have felt when she saw Pyrrha getting killed, and if she missed Weiss, even a little.

"That's alright. It can be our little secret if you want. We both know how dad thinks." Winter turned around again, walking towards the door.

"Wait…" Weiss yelled still with a little blush on her face.

"Why did you come… I mean why did we had this talk?" Weiss asked.

"Why not we haven't seen each other in a very long time, after all we are sister?" Winter smiled brightly.

"Yes, we are." Weiss responded also with a smile on her face.

"… and before I forget it in 7 hours the training will begin." Winter yelled happily.

Yes, the training which should be done after the latest events. In not even a year anymore she should be confronted by Astaroth, again at Beacon. And she needed the training badly, her summoning was still weak, she did not have much stamina and with defense being her weakest attribute she would not be any good for her allies, her team.

"Well time to go to sleep I guess." Weiss mumbled when she stood up and slowly walked out of the room. Thankfully she did not forget to close the door and with a big yawn she walked thru the mansion to her room.

"I wonder if Ruby, Yang and Blake would like it here?" Weiss asked herself out loud when she entered her room.

"I mean my father would certainly not approve them, Yang and Ruby are not the richest people and Blake… well it is clear why he wouldn't like her." Weiss could imagine it as it would happen right in front of her. The all-times angry father screaming at her, commanding her, maybe not even loving her?

"Oh I should really stop talking to myself out loud." She said after changing into her sleeping clothes.

"Yes, you should." A male voice was to hear.

"Where are you and what do you want?!" Weiss demanded, checking the room for an intruder.

"Ohhh I'm not here… I'm far away… but don't you recognize me?" The voice sounded teasing but not in the good way.

"It's you! How can you talk to me if you are not here?" Weiss asked realizing how stupid she must look.

"You actually don't need to speak, I'm in your mind. I hope you did not forget our meeting?" Astaroth said as if he was smiling, which he certainly was.

"Of course not… but why are you in my thoughts?" Weiss now kept her mouth shut.

"Well I'm here to tell you about that Ruby girl you like so much. Want to hear it?" Astaroth asked, already knowing her answer.

"How do I know you are not lying?" Weiss asked, mistrusting him for good reasons.

"Oh you can't… but whatever then I'm not telling you." Astaroth added.

"Okay, please tell me." Weiss sounded curious, an emotion she could never hide.

"She is in Haven, safe and sound, for now. She wants to have revenge for this redheaded girl… wait these two redheaded girls. But do not worry she will not fight Cinder, I will…" And with these words he left Weiss mind, now she was as Yang alone with her thoughts.

"Wait…! Aaaand he's gone. Okay take note Weiss, he can enter your mind, maybe even read it." Weiss grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote down what she thought.

"I need to gather more information about him." Weiss said out loud, again.

"Dammit…" Were her last words before going to bed. Dreaming about the near future and what will happen when team RWBY reunites, she did leave them, could not prevail herself against her father. And many other bad thoughts plagued her mind, not letting Weiss find rest. The new day came and with it the training.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter and we reached 1000 views with the last chapter, a big thank you for everyone who is still reading my ... maybe shit idk :D... . Have a good day.**

 **Florian out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**helllllo my friends. I hope you have/had a good day, i certainly had. Am sorry that im uploading so irregularly, i try to change it. If you have criticism let me know. But lets get started with the chapter.**

* * *

The next morning began early, as expected, for Weiss. No voice was in her head, other than Winter who was kicking her out of bed. Normally Winter was a kind and lovely person, except when she was in uniform. But she wasn't in uniform, she wanted to trained Weiss, or was demanded to. Of course Winter knew the weaknesses of Weiss perfectly, but laziness wasn't one of it.

"Weiss, why aren't you up jet?!" She yelled standing right in front of Weiss bed.

"Only one more minute." Was the only thing Weiss could say, knowing it wouldn't have any effect.

Winter got the blanket which was at the moment Weiss best friend and dragged it away from the bed. But Weiss still wasn't ready to stand up and start the day. Winter figured that she would need the methods she learned in the military. A cold glass of water would do, ore better a bucket. And so Winter got a bucket full of Water, which she cooled down with her glyphs. It came as it needed to and she purred it over Weiss head.

"Aaaaaaahhh… what the hell Winter?!" Weiss was clearly upset, it's still only 6:15am.

"Now get up, it is 6:15am, 15min over our schedule." Winter looked at Weiss with a strict look on her face. She really was a harsh lieutenant, if needed to.

"Can I change first?" Weiss asked, clearly rhetorical.

"Of course, I give you 5min." Winter said looking at the clock inside of the room.

Weiss got out of bed and walked into the chancing room. She did not really need 5min, maybe 3, but Winter was still not satisfied.

"Let's go you lazy duns." Now Winter had a warm smile on her face when she waved Weiss out of the room. Weiss grabbed _Myrthenaster_ and followed her thru the big mansion which was their home. Weiss was not home for a very long time she almost forgot how big and fancy it was, almost. They walked quite some time before Winter stopped at a door. This section wasn't familiar to Weiss at all, it looked even more cold then her old training section, which only was build out of metal and linked with many technological devices. This section had this little section had its own touch, so cold and uncomfortable it seemed to out of a horror movie. And of course it was the exclusive Schnee training area.

"Is that where we are training?" Weiss asked standing behind Winter, leaning to the right, trying to look at Winter.

"Of course it is. This is where I spend howl weeks training, if needed to. I know what you are thinking but it isn't as half bad as it looks." Winter tried to have a smile on her face but this training area was brutal.

"You are right…" Weiss said looking worried at the big metal door they were standing in front of.

Winter turned around and walked over to the scanner, she needed to scan her right eye and left thumb to get entrance. She walked in a bit, into the darkness and waved Weiss after her. This training ground wasn't in use for a long time so to safe money Mr. Schnee turned down the electricity and water.

"Winter? Where are you?" Weiss yelled, stepping around in the dark room.

"Winter?!" Winter did not answer and Weiss started to panic a bit, maybe one of the training traps was still active and Winter walked into it. A robotic sound appeared behind Weiss and so she turned around. A white monitor shined bright, first white then red. An alarming robotic voice started to speak - _Identify yourself! … Weapon system activated! - ._ Weiss did not know what to do, the small light-source the robot was wasn't enough to move around so freely. The only way Weiss figured to get out of this situation was to fight, against an enemy she did not knew the move-set and the appearance. The robot had a scythe which Weiss didn't know and so she got into the wrong battle-stance. The robot was extremely fast and so was its swings. Every time Weiss saw the monitor move it was nearly to late.

"What can I do?" She asked herself. "I need to calculate when he is in range to swing at me. But I do not know what weapon he is using and how long it is. Maybe I can melt him? No it would be to easy… but fire… I can make light!"

And so Weiss made a flip backwards and used a fire glyph to light the room a bit more. Finally she could see the weapon of the robot a scythe. That's why it was almost impossible to block the swings. But the robot also wasn't stupid and so he quickly destroyed the glyph by shooting at it. It sounded like a high caliber sniper, almost if Ruby had fired a shot.

" _Was this Ruby's scythe?... Did they really copy Ruby, what sick game is this supposed to be?!"_ Weiss now moved into a more aggressive battle stance, it worked every time against Ruby and her scythe so why wouldn't it against her clone?

Weiss started to create a glyph beneath her feet to enhance her movement speed, a tear 2 gravitation glyph should be enough to out-speed the robot. She dashed forward and pierced thru the robot. It really wasn't a hard enemy, at least from the point on when she knew what she was dealing with. After the robot collapsed the lights went on and Winter started to speak.

"Well done. You mastered the first test of many. But for now let's rest a bit." Weiss figured that Winter spoke thru a microphone and wasn't inside of the room for now.

Now that Weiss eyes calmed themselves from the bright light she started to look around. The room was fully out of metal and not very big, in fact if she had done one more backflip she would have hit the wall.

"I figured you could do this." Winter said finally coming thru a hidden door in the wall.

"W-why… what… could you please explain yourself?" Weiss stuttered.

"Well you never know when the enemy awaits you or what his weapons are. And after all you showed me what you are capable off." Winter said her hands behind her back, a typical military gesture.

"You could at least have given me a signal." Weiss pouted, her arms crossed.

"Come with me, I will bring you to your new room." Winter turned around not even waiting for Weiss responds.

Weiss followed Winter thru the door she came in. The corridor changed slowly into wood, it was a lovely atmosphere, like a trip to the mountains and the hut on top of it. Weiss did not know why it was build that way but she could feel that her next lesson would have something to do with it.

After a short while Weiss asked "Why did you copy Ruby and her scythe? Father watched us all along, didn't he?"

Winter felt the need to answer the last question but not the first "Well you know how he is, but he did it out of love and no other ambitions."

"But you also know his other side… and why did you copy Ruby?" Weiss asked again now a bit more obvious.

"Why did what? This was just a robot who happened to wield a scythe, nothing more or less." Winter did not stop walking, in fact she started to walk, for Weiss not noticeable, faster. These where really bugging questions.

"… I see. How late is it anyway?" Weiss wondered, she did start her day very early, even if it was against her will.

"We have plenty of time left, but for now let's eat something." Winter stepped aside and revealed a big dinner-room, also build out of wood. On the left were two doors, it where the sleeping rooms of her and Winter. To the right was the bathroom and a big kitchen. But ahead of Weiss was one door which did not have a marking on it. She figured this would be her second test for the day. Or would it?

* * *

 **The next chapter will propably be released on wednesday. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Florian out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Im baaaaaack, with new inspirations and ideas. But im also sorry for being over a week late. Im sorry guys. But enough of that and lets get started with the chapter.**

* * *

A wooden room, what could be hiding inside that? It could be anything, from killer robots to disturbing images of Weiss childhood. Or it could be just what it seems to be a simple wooden room.

Out of curiosity Weiss asked Winter "What's inside of this room?" Weiss pointed at the room slightly.

"I don't know, most of this facility is new for me. My training rooms did not consist of wood or blank metal." Winter shrugged with her shoulders and walked over to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Weiss figured everything could be a trap, either for her or her sister.

"Making us something to eat, what do you think?" Winter responded, already searching for cooking material in the kitchen.

The kitchen was quit big, of course not as big as the royal kitchen of the Schnee family but certainly bigger than a standard one. It had everything what was needed there to be, even some fancy extras. But why was it made out of wood and not out of tiles.

"Have you found something?!" Weiss yelled still standing inside of the main room.

"… Of course, or do you think the let us starve in here?" Winter answered, grabbing a pack of instant noodles.

"They could…" Weiss sopped speaking as soon as she felt her stomach grumble.

So she decided to follow Winter into the kitchen, slowly but steady, now noticing the pain in her body. The robot must have hit her a couple of times. Weiss entered the kitchen.

"What have you found?" Weiss asked, looking around searching for a chair to sit on and rest.

Winter opened the fridge and found some sauce. "Some instant noodles and sauce… I never said they would be nice."

The sisters looked at each other and started to smile, it was their first meal together for a long time.

"It's good to spent some time with you." Weiss said having a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's true. Wont you help me?" Winter asked, reminding herself of the old time, before school or the military, when they spent countless hours together.

Weiss really wanted to help her but she could not really stand up, her defense wasn't the best in the fight, she got hit to hard and too often. Winter noticed the struggle of Weiss and turned around.

"My god, I was right your defense is thrash. But don't worry we can minimize this weakness with you summoning capability." Winter slowly walked towards Weiss, searching for some obvious wounds. They were really easy to spot after all Weiss did wear a white combat skirt.

"Hey… your defense is also not the best." Weiss countered, after Winter touched her wounds. She touched them soft, almost not noticeable, but Weiss gasped in pain to make Winter feel bad.

"I know they are not deep, so stop acting." Winter responded. "And who needs defense if you have a strong attack?" She kneeled before Weiss and looked at the wounds of her legs. And while saying that she looked up to her with one eye.

"That's what I'm saying, so why is it so important that I train my summoning so heavily?" Weiss felt like Winter was toying with her, just like in her childhood.

"You see, you have a very strong summoning monster, this knight, he will protect you at all cost. But because your summoning is so weak you can't even summon him. He would come close in strength as in defense to my strongest summoning." Winter was almost teasing Weiss, not only because Weiss had never seen Winter strongest summon but also because she made fun of her.

"But enough of that… Let's eat something, should we?" Winter stood up and walked over to her _ingredients_.

"And what is with my wounds?" Weiss said a bit shocked, but mostly ironic.

"Scars make you look tough." Winter smiled bright.

"I'm a lady. I do not need to look tough." Weiss stood up and walked fast towards Winter.

"Really? Well then my lady. But I do think your friend Ruby would like it." They were sisters and shared much time together so Winter could have guessed. But what is more likely is that Winter read every letter Weiss wrote her and at some point Weiss must have been a bit forward when it comes to Ruby.

"H-how do you know?!" Weiss blushed.

"Mhhhh… I guessed." Winter almost started to laugh.

"Is it really that obvious?" Weiss got a bit quit and started to look down at the fitting of the kitchen.

"N-no of course not. But we are sisters and I know you to well." Winter gave Weiss a short pat on the shoulder.

"I hope so…" Weiss looked a bit depressed.

"But you should focus on your training for now." Winter opened the instant noodles and the sauce and started _cooking._

After ten minutes the meal was ready and served. It tasted quite well for being instant noodles. But something seemed off.

"Weiss lets go." Winter said not looking at Weiss.

"Why?!" Weiss asked, not feeling the difference.

Winter stood up and so did Weiss even if she did not know why. Winter lowered herself a bit to speak into Weiss ear so that no one could hear it except them.

"We are being watched." Winter said looking around, to find the intruder or next enemy.

"Now that you say it, I have felt like we're being watched." Weiss now also felt this presence in the room with them and a strange smell was in the air, almost like a metal of some sort.

"Act normal, but have your guard up, ok?" Winter started to walk into her room.

"Weiss I'm in my room, if you need something come and ask." Winter knew what would happen next, she was informed, but she also was so kind to give Weiss the hint with the intruder so she was at least a bit prepared.

"Ok?" Weiss tried to hide her confusion about Winter's quick reaction, which didn't really work.

Now Weiss was alone in the big main room again, made out of wood. She looked around a bit, searched a bit for the intruder with her corner of the eye. And it was after a short time that she noticed that the door which didn't have any sign on it was opened a bit. Weiss walked towards it, noticing that it was pitch black inside there.

" _This time I'm going to use a fire glyph from the start on… oh wait is it also made out of wood. That would be bad. Maybe a bright ice glyph would do_. " Weiss thought to herself as she entered the room. To the luck of Weiss, it did work and for a short time she could see that the room was also made out of wood. But what she saw inside of the room, watching her as she casted the glyph, wasn't so pleasant. Another robot but with red glowing eyes it watched her. It looked a bit yellow and only had one arm. But the smell, the sickening smell of blood and offal were the worst. It was almost as if Weiss could taste it, the taste of metal, to be precise iron. Was this a psychopath who sneaked into the training facility or really her next enemy?

* * *

 **So i hope you liked this chapter. The next one will contain the fight and a bit of our most loved badies Team CMEN ( god knows why the have this short Name :D) and Astaroth who will finally arrive in Haven. I hope you have a good day.**

 **Florian out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello guys, I hope im not to late with this chapter. Im trying my best. Hope you like thsi chapter nad let's go.**

* * *

"WINTER! "Weiss screamed, with everything she got.

But Winter didn't answer, it was just Weiss echo and the mechanical click sounds of the robot. And to make the mater worse the door behind Weiss started to close itself slowly. Weiss knew she could not let herself open if she tried to reach the door, neither could she just stand in the darkness. So a quick solution needed to be thought off.

" _I could cast another ice glyph to permanently light the room. But for how can I be sure the light ball won't be destroyed… maybe if I enhance Mythenaster with ice."_ Weiss thought to herself not letting the red glowing eyes out of her sight.

The robot made his first move, it started to walk, a plump, strait walk towards Weiss.

" _What is it doing?"_ Weiss thought.

And without any other sign, when Weiss started to cast the glyph on Mythenaster, she felt something warm being spit on her. Only after a couple of seconds Weiss figured this could be blood. The blood of the robot? But how could a robot bleed?

"What are you?!" Weiss shouted, trying to get the blood of her face.

"I-I am Robot number , don't you remember me?" the robot answered in an almost girl like voice. It could be heard that it was in pain, could it feel its lost arm?

"How can you bleed?" Weiss figured that maybe a fight was avoidable.

"Because I'm a human just like you. And I have a question for you…" The robot started to walk slowly towards Weiss, making explaining gestures.

"You are not human!" Weiss remembered Penny and her will to be human, at least that's what Weiss thought. Even if Penny wasn't her closest friend, they got along, for Ruby's sake. Penny may have seen her as a real friend and to some extent Weiss also did. Penny was this strange, creepy friend, who is reliable if needed to, like everybody has. But this wasn't a human, not even close to Penny and what she resembled.

"I am… don't you see I-I bleed… just like you… a-and I can t-talk, only humans can do that." The robot now only was a couple of feeds away from Weiss, the smell wasn't bearable anymore.

"You are a robot, with blood filled in your arteries. A-and how did you get in…" Weiss got interrupted by a left swing of the robot, which she almost didn't dodge in time.

The robot seemed very angry, almost uncontrollably angry. It started to swing around his only fist. Weiss used this chance to make a dodge roll thru the left side of it and wanted to speak again.

"Hey! There is no need to get angry!" Weiss was shocked at the speed the robot sprinted towards her. The sprint ant fighting-style seemed like a boxer. Like a certain blond boxer Weiss knew just to well.

"Wait what did you say was your name?!" Weiss shouted, standing completely still.

And as predicted from Weiss the robot stopped its rampage, calmed itself.

"My name is ." The robot started to vary, it must have lost to much _blood_ to function right.

Weiss thought a bit and then she noticed, it was an anagram with numbers for Yang.

"So you are Yang?" Weiss looked worried at the ice glyph which started to fade away.

"As I said, so why won't you help me?" The robot looked pitiful in its position. Like a baby which is crying, calling for its mother, and the mother responses with love and care. This robot wasn't made to fight Weiss physically but mentally.

"I know how I can help you." Weiss responded, noticing the fading light. She stepped a bit closer her weapon ready.

"Thank y-you… my… my…" The light faded and Weiss pierced the robot thru the heart, while giving her a hug.

"I know, your friend." Weiss could not hold a tear back, even if it was just a copy of her real friend and partner. Out of nowhere the lights turned on and Winter opened the door Weiss faced.

"Weiss! What happened?!" Winter rushed in, not caring the smell, blood or gore.

"I killed her…" Weiss sunk down, into the blood pool, he entire dress turning red.

"You killed who?! Here is no one. We are alone." Winter got also down giving Weiss a hug, a warm, caring hug, like a mother.

Weiss blacked out. She could not comprehend the situation, like it was demanded. She was alone with her thoughts, trying to comprehend what happened. But a male voice interrupted her.

"You are really that easily broken?" Astaroth mocked.

"What do you want?!" Weiss said pertly.

"Oh I do not want anything, but a certain someone wants to talk…" Astaroth got quite and for some time Weiss thought she turned completely crazy, just imagining him.

"Hello? Weiss can you hear me?" It was a young, female and innocent voice.

"Ruby?!" Weiss amazed, how could this be possible.

"Yeah it's me. He was so nice to let me speak with you. Soooo how are you doing?" Ruby was as plump as ever. Weiss could imagine her wobbling around like she always does.

"Well… I-I don't know… i-I killed someone, a robot… I think. She looked like Yang a-and then Winter entered… t-t he robot wasn't there…a-and… a-and…" Weiss cried uncontrollably.

"It's okay. You have done nothing wrong." From time to time Ruby really was a good leader and friend, caring for Weiss.

"S-so how are y-you doing." Weiss said after calming herself but still confused.

"That's a long story… do you really want to hear it?" Ruby asked a bit teasingly, knowing that Weiss wanted to know.

"Of course I want to, you dunce." Weiss now was back to her normal self.

"Well where should I start… Let me think a bit." Ruby thought heavily about the last days, her journey to Haven, the first and second encounter with Astaroth and the coming days.

"First of all Astaroth found us at a tavern near Haven, Jaune got in trouble, but Astaroth got us the weapons of Pyrrha and Penny. Even if I'm not sure why. He really knocked the guy out, almost killing him. When we wanted to leave he got us some horses so we could reach Haven the very day…" Weiss felt her mind coming back to the real world, making a communicating over Astaroth with Ruby impossible.

"We will talk to night." Ruby said before Weiss woke up.

Weiss was in a bed, in a wooden room. Winter sitting, sleeping in a chair next to her.

Weiss was happy, even if it was just a little, but Ruby was safe. And the training needed to be continued.

* * *

 **As always i hope you can give me criticism, it would help me out, and you like this chapter.**

 **For today Florian out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello guys, i finally found the time to write more( and hopefully better) for you. This Semester is nearly over and all test are written. But now lets start with chapter 21.**

* * *

"Weiss you are awake. "Winter said happily as soon as she noticed that Weiss was awake.

"Well… what happened?" Weiss asked feeling her head hurt. It was a constant poke, almost like an important thought that did not want to be forgotten.

"I moved into my room and… you made a good job." Winter tried to out move Weiss question as she did before with the robot who fought like Ruby.

"Please tell me what happened." Weiss said looking Winter deep into her eyes, trying to figure out if she was lying.

" _Tell me the truth, I'm sure you know more than you want to tell me."_ Weiss thought while looking.

"… You know this is supposed to be your training? Well father watched you, your stats at Beacon, and figured the _perfect_ trainingout." Winter stood up and walked to the door, but not with haste, more with an elegance of a majestic Nevermore, like she expected someone who is standing over her and she needs to impress.

"Hello, Weiss." A male voice spoke up. It was Weiss and Winters father who entered the room.

"F-father?!" Weiss did not know how to react to his presence, why would he visit her in training. He never really cared for her activities when she was a child, well mostly because his advisors did.

"Welcome father. Would you tell me why you wanted to visit us? You know Weiss in the mid's of her training." Winter also didn't like her father that much even if she was the favourite child.

"I fully aware of that. But the matters force me too. There was another attack in Haven." Weiss father seemed surprisingly calm, for what he just said.

"What?!" Weiss was now fully awake, already feeling her head as bit hurt again.

"Take a seat father before we talk more." Winter got her father a chair, and sat down next to Weiss again.

Weiss father sat down, corrected his tie and started to speak again.

"From what I have found out some people went rouge in Haven and started a revolt, because some people of Beacon searched shelter there. Even the White Fang where spotted." Weiss father still seemed and disinterested, well non off his products were destroyed, so it seemingly didn't bother him much.

"You seem so serene, don't you think they could also attack there?!" Weiss still could not believe his reaction.

"You said there were White Fang members, so now for real, why are you so calm about this." Even Winter was a bit confused, he never said their name so casually and was never calm about them, so why now.

"Well it seems like there was also a group of young huntresses and hunters who terminated the White Fang members and their local chief." Weiss father explained, seemingly happy about this coincident.

"Are their names known?" Winter asked trying to figure out if it were the people she had in mind.

"Not for the public… but we aren't the common people, their names are Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Jaune Ark and Ruby Rose…" Weiss father looked at the wall.

"What is it?" Winter asked, looking him.

"They had help… how could I be so blind!" Weiss father jumped off his seat. "Astaroth what are you planning?" He started to rub his chin thoughtfully.

"What you mean he helped them?" Weiss asked astound.

"It could be possible, I mean they haven't even promoted to full huntresses and hunters." Winter added.

"It would also explain their extreme violence against them." Weiss father continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss asked, while trying to get out of her bed.

"I mean that all of the members where brutally killed, slaughtered. And I don't think that Ozpin would teach you in such a way." Weiss father came to an end.

He turned around and left the room quick. "I am watching your training." Was the last thing he said before finally leaving the room.

Winter had her eyes still closed. She did have visions of her soldiers being killed and re-summoned to fight against them. Winter could only figure that team RJNR (Ranger) did not need to fight. That it would have been fun for Astaroth to judge and kill the White Fang members. The rumors of him killing being back now also reached Atlas and the people were afraid. Even if the legend wasn't commonly known, the fact that he easily killed 4 generals of the White Fang was impressive. But what concerned the high military staff, Ironwood and his councel, most was the fact that out of nowhere many people in Vale disappeared. Fathers, mothers, howl families, from rich to poor, thief's and police men, even Grimm seemed to be disappearing. One in particular, the dragon. Something was set in motion, something big and no one knew what it was. The chess game of the high three has just began.

"Winter, Winter! Hello?!" Weiss shouted a bit. Winter was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Weiss talking to her.

"W-what is it?" Winter asked, coming back to reality.

"I wanted to know what time it is." Weiss repeated.

"It is 6.32pm. Why?" Winter asked.

"Because we need to…" Weiss was interrupted by her stomach which let out a loud growl, almost like an Ursa screaming.

"Oh I see, let's look for what we still have left at this stage." Winter said before standing up and leaving the room.

" _I wonder if Ruby would be able to kill? Or even Jaune, how would he react if he wound this Cinder woman. She did kill Pyrrha. I don't think they have the capability to do such things. But Astaroth certainly has, these poor Atlisian soldiers. Oh and Nora and Ren would also harm no fly, well when it comes to Nora I'm not so sure. Maybe knock them out, destroying their Aura but not killing."_ Weiss could not figure out one of her friend who would flat out kill someone. But what if she was wrong and team RJNR really killed some of them. They are hunters after all. Not established, or finished with their training but hunters after all.

And so the time came close for dinner. Weiss and Winter chatted a bit over the past events before going to bed. Weiss was still exhausted from what happened. She didn't really get an answer from anyone. Maybe she didn't wanted an answer anymore. But the dream she had, the conversation, the revelation, of the following night was certainly one to remember a lifetime.

* * *

 **As always i would like to hear your opinion on this chapter and if not thats also cool. And guys we are reaching the 2.000 visitors. Maybe even with the next chapter ;). I hope you have/had a great day.**

 **Florian out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello guys I'm back with a new chapter. BUt i have a problem with uploading them directly from my Word programm. If anyone of you has a solution pls text me. Let's get started.**

"Hey! WEISS! It's me again. "A cheerful voice began to shout in Weiss following dream.

"Ruby you do not need to scream, I can understand you properly. I speak English you know?!" Weiss seemed thrown back into her old scheme. And it felt good.

"Oh… sorry! But I wanted to tell you what happened after we arrived in Haven didn't I?" Ruby played with Weiss, it was Ruby style to show Weiss that she was rude, that or she said it strait to her face.

"Yes, yes you wanted to." Weiss answered. Because it was Weiss dream she imagined her and Ruby being at Beacon, in their dorm. Like they used to. Each one of them sitting on their bed, Blake and Yang were also there, on their bed. Blake reading a book, as always, and Yang listening also to Ruby, but more as a bystander.

"Well let me think for a moment… I told you he got us some horses did I?" Ruby played dumb again.

"Yes, you did tell me. Please continue." Weiss had enough, but she knew if she would tell Ruby that it only would get worse for her.

"So we arrived at Haven, on the horses. And it was strange we kept talking about this Astaroth guy. We could not get him out of our heads. " _To make it a bit easier. You got 1 year to get your revenge Miss Rose. They will hide and try to flee but they cannot escape the silver eyes."_ This note he left at one of the horses. You see we searched for a new tavern to sleep at. And Haven is soooo big, a bit rusty and old but it has something. For the first two days we did research on Astaroth, you know in free to enter libraries and stuff. And after some time other people of Vale arrived. They did not have such an easy travel as we did. They looked terrible, they were simple farmers and stuff, never fought a Grimm, never left the City to far. But the people of Haven did not treat them well, it was almost as if they hated them. And that's when we remembered our original topic, finding Cinder, Mercury and Emerald. Getting revenge. The situation calmed itself a bit when the Haven police force arrived. But we could see the angry mob from our window. Every day protesting, against the people of Vale, for no reason, we thought. And so we waited, tried to not be associated with the people of Vale. And one day when Ren was back from the grocery store he claimed to have seen Emerald in the protesting crowd." Ruby made a pause.

"And what happened next?" Weiss demanded, she hung on Ruby's lips.

Ruby first looked down her bed to Weiss and then jumped down.

"What is it?" Weiss asked, seeing how uneasy Ruby looked.

"…Well we packed our stuff and followed her. To a little dock of the harbor. Their where many White Fang members who we easily knocked out, unseen and silent. We sneaked into the main hall. We were able to see and hear their little discussion about what to do next. Jaune looked so angry, I almost didn't recognize him. We wanted to leave. We heard their plan and knew their location but Mercury has seen us. We were easily outmatched by the White Fang members. Ren and Nora took on Mercury, I didn't really saw the fight because I fought Emerald. Jaune helped me. You know we got them good and stuff, it almost looked like we would win this but then Cinder showed up. Ren and Nora got hit pretty bad, they weren't really anymore in the state of health to fight anymore. Only Jaune and I were left. Cinder ordered Mercury and Emerald back, she wanted to have us for herself. "Ruby made once again a pause.

"Have you killed her? How is Jaune, are you alright?" Weiss was like a child who listens to the fairy-tails a loving mother tells her daughter before going to bed.

"We fought brave. I got burned a bit, my combat dress is a mess. But Jaune… I-I don't know if he makes it." Ruby started to cry. Placing her hands over her eyes.

"Hey, he will make it, I'm sure." Weiss got Ruby into her arms, giving her a long hug.

"… I was knocked down a-and Jaune jumped in front of me... I saw him… lying down next to me… not even moving. And when Cinder made her final move Astaroth appeared. Then… I blacked out." Ruby was still sobbing.

"But you made it out alive. And that's what counts right?" Weiss answered, so caring and soft.

"When I woke up. We were laying in a temple of some sort. I don't know where it is located. But here aren't any Grimm or humans." Ruby said after a while of being in Weiss arms.

"How is Jaune doing?" Weiss asked, thinking about this poor guy.

"Astaroth said he is in no danger anymore. That he may be able to walk again in the next days." Ruby said quite.

"See? He will be alright in no time." Weiss tried to make Ruby a bit happier again, to cheer her up.

"Astaroth brought up the deal to train us all… I am not sure if we should except that to be honest." Ruby said freeing herself from Weiss.

"Why shouldn't you?" Weiss responded. Having the commanding voice of Winter ringing in the back of her head.

"He wants something in exchange…" Ruby got quite. Started looking at her knees.

"Well what is it?" Weiss asked, searching for knowledge.

"… I must agree that he will be the one who kills me." Ruby turned to Weiss, again tears in her eyes, her beautiful, big, silver eyes.

Weiss did not respond that time, there weren't any words to make the situation comfortable, but gestures. Weiss gave Ruby a kiss on the forhead and a warm smile when she pulled back.

Both knew that if they wanted to get stronger Ruby needed to agree to the condition. And with that the night was over, the dream dreamed, the conversation over. A new day came to a beginning, a new day of training for Weiss. Ruby needed to make a decision, either way it would change her life for ever.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter and as always have a good day.**

 **Florian out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello guys. We finally made the 2.000 clicks which I am very thankful about. It wouldn't have been possible without you guys.**

 **But w/e let's get started with the new chapter.**

* * *

Weiss woke up. Eased and frightened, both emotions fighting in her body for dominance. It was still the same wooden room with the same wooden chairs and all the rest. Weiss stood up and walked over to her wardrobe. It was only then that she noticed that she did not wear her normal outfit all along. Winter must have undressed her before putting her to rest. The idea of Winter seeing Weiss body naked did not frighten her, she was family, her sister. She threw the idea a way of seeing Winter naked and changed into the clothes which were available. Of course it where the Atlas uniforms Weiss despised so much. Gray in gray, with a bit of white mixed in. They were uniforms but not as cheerful and well thought off as in the other schools. Actually they had more the vibe of being soldier uniforms of the military then for students. Maybe they were just this. Almost all of the graduating students from Atlas were going into the military. And if not you were considered an outsider. Even if no one would ever say that, you had problems finding another job or at the very least, if you had luck, were looked at strange. Atlas was a strange city, ruled by the richest of the rich and the military. A strange combination, the highly accepted status of a general in society and the enormous power of money. It was almost scary, the gap between rich and poor, the poor dying almost every hour and the rich eating only the finest of foods from a gold plate. Mixed with the cold, frosty, almost arctic climate made it not a friendly place to live in.

"Weiss! Are you awake?" Winters voice could be heard from outside of the room.

"I'm coming!" Weiss answered. She jumped over her shadow and got into the hated uniforms.

"You- you look…" Winter didn't believe that Weiss would actually wear them.

"Say it." Weiss demanded. Looking actually a bit cut in the uniform. It really made Weiss eyes shine even brighter.

"You actually look beautiful. Well I ordered a new combat dress for you. A new one should be available for you when we arrive at our next stop." Winter turned and walked into the room which was blood-filled only one day ago. The strange smell of blood and gory wasn't in the air anymore.

"We let the room get cleared. The smell was unbearable." Winter said while opening the door of the room.

"So did you find a body?" Weiss asked, wandering closely behind Winter.

"No, we didn't. There was no one besides you in that room." Winter said while turning the light on. There was a little button to press, left from the door. Winter pushed it and a bigger lever came out. This one finally made the lightbulbs shine.

Weiss remained silent for the time they were in the room. It was only now that Weiss noticed door. She figured that the robot must have guarded it. Maybe her light was just too small to really notice it back then. After they walked thru the room they were at a locked door, this one showed resemblance to the one which she entered this facility thru.

"Why are we going back to our mansion?" Weiss asked. The door opened silently, only an orange light blinked in a rhythm while it opened.

"Well you made it thru the tests father gave you. We both know that his style of teaching and practicing isn't the best. That's why I'm going to train you, without his orders from now on." Winter said. She made a rolling gesture with her left hand to show Weiss that they should start moving.

They were in one of the smaller areas of the mansion, one which is never visited, but always clean. To their left were enormous windows which showed the weather. It was stormy today, a real blizzard. It was one of the rarest phenomenon in the howl world, a thunderstorm in a blizzard. Marvelous, beautiful, dangerous were the blizzards which raged over Atlas from time to time.

"Where are we going?" Weiss asked after she watched the spectacular outside.

"We are going to MY training grounds." Winter answered, seeming happy with her decision of changing the methods.

"Really?!" Weiss almost screamed. She was never before allowed to visit, even step a foot, inside of her training ground.

"Yes, of course. You are old enough to not harm yourself. Plus, now you don't have to take any more singing-lessons and have time to spare." Winter smiled. She knew Weiss could not have done one thing against their father. Even if Weiss wanted to. But now she freed herself a bit from the grasp of their father.

Weiss now also started to smile now. Till now it was a good day, she left that horrible training facility and now she was training directly under Winter on her training ground.

At the exact moment in Haven Ruby was searching for Jaune. The area was almost like a jungle. They were living for the past days in an old temple of Astaroth. It was extremely big but still hidden. Near the temple was a small lake, which was rich on food. The past couple of centuries must have done the flora and fauna very well. But still there were no wild animals or even Grimm near to be seen. It was almost as if they feared this temple. Which was understandable, it such a dark and uneasy aura, it was almost not bearable. But the need made it almost lovely.

"Jaune are you here?" Ruby yelled. Looking down one of the many tunnels.

"R-ruby?!" Jaune answered. He was almost not hearable and the echo made it hard to pin-point him down. But for a huntress like Ruby it was no problem. Well she did need her time to find him but still.

"Ahh finally, I found you. Are you alright?" Ruby asked, standing in the door-frame.

"Well yeah. I'm feeling better now. My aura is really doing work." He smiled. Jaune knew that he wasn't going to fight in the near time or he would die. The wound where deep, Astaroth told him, if he is supposed to fight in the near time they would open again. He would bleed out from the inside. Luckily his vital organs were only hurt a bit, non of his lungs were pierced and his heart was also not scratched.

Ruby came closed not even waiting for Jaune to invite her in. She grabbed a stone chair and sat down next to Jaunes bed.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said with tears in her eyes. She had the feeling of her being responsible for Jaunes situation.

"It's not your fault." Jaune said, sometimes he could really tell what's on the mind of other people.

"It is… I shouldn't have attacked that carelessly…" Ruby looked depressed.

"Stop crying you are doing my regeneration no good." Jaune responded with a warm smile, reaching for Ruby's hand, which she laid down on Jaunes bed.

Ruby started to grin a bit, still soft tears running down her cheeks.

"What's with Ren and Nora?" Jaune asked. Both were also wounded in the battle, not as hard as Jaune but they did black out.

"Why don't you ask them?" Ruby stood up and opened the door.

Both Ren and Nora were falling to the ground, due to the fact that they were listening thru and leaning on the door.

"Aahhhh… everything is alright, Jauney-boy." Nora said while standing up and smiling bright.

"We did not want to sneak up on you two, really." Ren added, making himself clean.

"Sureeeeee." Ruby said with a big tone of irony in her voice.

"What are we going to do next?" Nora asked. She did not close the door after coming in and a male deep voice answered her.

"We are training from today on, I suppose." Astaroth big and was to be seen, gripping tight to the doorframe. He dragged his body after the hand inside the room.

* * *

 **As always i hope you like this chapter. And have a good day.**

 **Florian out.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello again guys. Im early with my chapter (hurra) and summer Holidays are near. The next chapter wont be uplouded till in 3 weeks. Sry for the long waite. But lets get started!**

* * *

"What happened to her?!" A female voice shouted. Standing in an unreal looking landscape. It was all black mixed with red and purple. It was almost plain but from time to time there were some big crystals growing out of the ground.

"Well I don't know… He attacked us!" It was Cinder who spoke with the lady in a black and white coat.

"I told you not to fight him! Even with your new found powers he is out of your league!" Salem seemed angry, but more so disappointed with Cinder.

"Could you at least help her?!" Cinder replied. She never spoke like that with Salem before. And she should never speak to Salem like that again.

"Do not misunderstand your place! I raised you, saved you from this cruel world. I should not care for your alike, but you fulfilled your duty well, so I will be merciful with you this time." Salem stepped down from her pedestal and showed Cinder the way to Raven.

"Why are you still depending on her? If I may ask." Cinder did not like Raven in particular, and it was also the other way around.

"We will need her, you need her right now." Salem stopped in front of a big black crystal. Under which Salem had her little tent. Normally she would meditate from there.

"As you say." Cinder replied, slowly walking towards the tent.

Closely after Salem and Cinder, Mercury was caring Emerald, who was unconscious. He did not even look at Salem, out of pure fear and respect.

Cinder stepped into the tent.

"I need your help." Cinder said, not really pleased by the thought of asking Raven for help.

"What is it, you pest." Raven replied. She sharpened her katana, or to be more precis she sharpened the different blades, which were made out of dust.

"My comrade was hurt in battle, she is unconscious. We fought against Astaroth and nearly got beat." Cinder said while looking down at her own hands. She was frustrated, it was promised that no one could stop her if she had the Maidens powers, but she got beat.

"Bring her in…" Raven answered. She did not even look up. Normally she would not even move one finger for Cinder, Mercury or Emerald but this were special conditions.

Mercury brought Emerald in and laid her down, in front of Raven. Who kneeled already there, thinking about a solution.

"What happened exactly. I need more information." Raven said after a while at starring at Emerald.

"I don't know…" Mercury answered. "Normally she infiltrates the mind of our enemy. But there was this guy…" Mercury tried to recall the fight but everything happened so fast.

"She did WHAT?" Raven was furious out of rage. She quickly turned around and grabbed a black crystal.

"What? Why are you so nervous." Cinder replied. She looked at Emerald. Emerald did not really look good. She had countless sores, her clothes were torn and one of her weapons were broken.

"She infiltrated the mind of him, he witnessed countless cruel death, killed countless people. His mind is torn apart but has his organization. He has been around for ages, in prison, lost his bind. But the worst is he piled up countless souls of killed huntsmen and huntresses." Raven could not believe the stupidity of their actions.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier!" Now Cinder was also furious. Why would Raven not tell them if he has such a _strength_.

"You didn't do your research well… It's not my fault." Raven did know that she could have warned them. But now was not the time to fight. Emerald must be helped or she would go totally insane.

"We will discuss this later… please help her." Cinder knew that the situation was bad.

Raven got a black crystal from the back of her tent. She also got a sharp knife with her. She sat down in front of Emerald and made a slight cut in her chest.

"What are you doing!?" Mercury yelled and grabbed his head with one hand.

"Maybe saving her sanity!" Raven replied. She grumbled the black dust crystal into little pieces, almost like powder, and scattered it into the wound.

Now there was only silence. It was a long silence and a scary one too. Even if Emerald was just merely a pawn for Salem, it was not the same with Cinder. To some extent she was a friend. And so she and Mercury cared for her. And out of nothing the silence was broken by the waking up Emerald.

"W-ha… W-ho are you…" Emerald was confused Cinder thought. Emerald looked around nervously, with a fear in her eyes. An enormous fear that even Cinder never saw in someone eyes.

"It's … us, Em. You know Mercury and Cinder." Mercury slowly said. He slowly bent down to her, so she could clearly see him. It was at that moment that Emerald started to scream.

"Nooooooo, not you! Go away!" She sprung up. She started to run, even if she wasn't very fast. She tried her best to get away from them. Her wounds did not really help her. Mercury turned around and started to run after her. Cinder staid in the tent of Raven.

"What have you done to her?!" Cinder demanded to know, her eyes started to glow a bit orange.

"I have done nothing. But… but maybe he has!" raven replied, snapping her finger.

"What do you mean by that?" Cinder could not figure what Astaroth might have done to her.

"I will explain later." Raven said, grabbing her katana. She started to walk fast out of the tent. Into the direction of Salem and the prison.

It took not long for Mercury to catch Emerald. She tried to free herself with every option she had. She kicked, punched and bitt Mercury who was caring her on his shoulder. Raven and Cinder walked by him.

"What should we do with her?" He asked. Rubbing his head with the free hand.

Raven walked by and knocked Emerald out with an un-soft hit of her katana handle.

"We are going to Salem. We might be in big trouble…" Raven said, still walking.

"And that's how I know where they are," Astaroth said standing in the door. He rubbed his head with his right arm.

"What have you done to Emerald?" Ren asked. Now also sitting on a chair like the rest who listened to his story.

"Well I ripped out her memory of that Cinder and Mercury and replaced it with some new ones." Even if it could not be seen, because of his mask, it was clear that he smiled, being proud of his work.

"When she tried to enter my mind and tested her illusion on me I done the same with her. The difference was that I was successful. I imprisoned her in a circle of constant pain, till I was done with the crafting of the memories. It where only a couple of seconds in real time but for her it was an eternity." He truly was proud of his work.

There was no way for team RNJR to respond to such deed. After 2 seconds they left the room. Jaune was still in bed and tried to sleep. Nora and Ren got back to their room. And Ruby was talking with Astaroth near the lake.

"You will train us if I agree?" Ruby asked. Knowing that it was the only way.

"Yes, I never broke a contract. Or even my own word." Astaroth and Ruby walked around the shore of the small lake.

"Ok, I agree." Ruby stopped and gave him her hand.

"So be it. May our contract be forged by the never ending cycle of death." Astaroth got Ruby's hand and laid his on her, sealing the contract.

And so the day came to an end. Ruby visited Weiss dream once again, telling her what she had done. What happened to Cinder and such. Again they were sitting in their dorm, like the old times. And so also the night, the dream, was over and the next day of training had started for Weiss.

* * *

 **As always I hope you liked this chapter. And gíve me the best Support you can :). Again a big thank you for you guys, we made the 2000 visitors.**

 **Florian out.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Soooooo I'm finally back from my holidays and can write again. I have seen the new clothes and the short Trailer of RWBY at RTX. I also have a idea to implement at least their new clothes, which tbh i really like. But withount further a do, let go.**

* * *

The night was pleasant even with such a dream. But the thought of Ruby accepting Astaroth offer frightened Weiss. But they didn't only talk about that they were also talking about this howl situation. How everyone of them was in another god damn place of earth. They both did not hear anything from Yang and Blake for a long time. Weiss hoped that Yang might call her now that she got this new arm for her, but she didn't. It was 6:45am when Weiss woke up. It was her normal sleep rhythm that waked her up, not this little alarm clock on the desk to her right. The room was not to big but also not too small. It had red curtains on the big window. When Weiss stepped into this room yesterday she could watch the blizzard in all of its glory. It was almost as if she was outside herself. There was of course her own bathroom, which was located to the left of the door and right in front of her bed. The window was to the right of the bed. There was also a little shelf and a wardrobe. The room was mostly white, the curtains and the bed being the only wine red objects, polished with gold and silver.

Weiss got to the wardrobe and thought about the "training" till this point. Or what she was referring to was this torture. What wanted her father to show her with that? She was a great huntress and exceptional with her glyphs. Herr defense was weak but she knew it. And tried her best to avoid direct combat, without and buffs. She was a good supporter and strong duelist. But mostly she is a good friend. Sometimes a bit cold and not the nicest person in the world but she warmed up, as Yang always said. Maybe he wanted to show Weiss that killing a person is very different from killing a Grimm. But she knew that, it is quite obvious. She asked herself if she was ready to kill someone if needed to. In the heat of the battle it could happen, but even than they only trained against each other, never harming their opponent. They only spared until their Aura was depleted or in the red area.

"Am I really not ready…?" Weiss said out loud standing in front of the mirror, which was implemented in the wardrobe. She changed into her normal clothes. The good old combat skirt. She walked out of her room into the hallway.

When she arrived with Winter, she told her that she was in the room right in front of her. If she goes left she would enter training room, to her right and downstairs she would enter the living-room and the implemented kitchen.

The hallway was bright, it had also some big windows on Winters side. And with all of the snow outside and the dim light inside it was a lovely atmosphere. Weiss knocked on the door of Winter.

"Winter are you awake?" She asked not to loud but also not to quite.

"Give me a second." Winter replied.

Weiss got away from the door and leaned on the wall of her side of the hallway. She watched the world outside. The cold tundra with little to non animals outside.

Winter stepped out and walked to the living-room.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." She said happily, waving Weiss to follow her.

Weiss follow her, but did not say a word until they reached the living-room. When they first arrived she had a small look into it. But the lights were out and the blizzard was still raging.

"So how do you like it?" Winter asked, with a bright and soft smile in her face. She sat down on the couch in front of the big flat-screen.

It was a very big room, also white with some red. It was surprisingly clean.

"Yeah. Is it just yours?" Weiss asked. She sat down next to Winter.

"Yeah only little me. You know how busy my job is. To be honest I have no time for a romance." Winter stood up and walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen had everything what was needed. Of course the fridge was filled with food. In her position she could afford a guy who refills her fridge every now and then. She got a little bottle out of the fridge. It was a mixture to make pancakes.

"Do you want anything on your pancakes?" Winter asked, turning the stove on.

"Do you have strawberries?" Weiss replied. She remembered, back when Winter lived in the mansion, that her pancakes where the best. A lot better than the ones their butlers served them.

"Let me look." Winter said. She looked deeper in the fridge a found a little bowl of strawberries.

"I found some!" Winter happily answered, holding the strawberries up.

Weiss started to smile. This would be the best breakfast she had in a while, only she and Winter.

After some time Winter has finished making the pancakes and served them. They were now sitting in the kitchen, at the kitchen table.

"So how are we going to train?" Weiss asked after take a slice of a pancake.

"Well we both know that defense is not your best attribute and neither is summoning. She would need to be a lot more bulky to have a better defense. But we can improve your summoning, and we will need to." Winter was nearly finished with her breakfast. It seemed that she had a strict plan for the day even if she seemed laid-back.

"Does that mean you will hit me again?" Weiss asked jokingly, rubbing the back of her head.

"If I need to, of course." Winter smiled a bit creepy but Weiss knew how it was meant.

"Well that was the best I've had in a long time." Weiss said, now finished with her food.

"Ok, her is how we will approach this situation. First we will meditate for how long it will take to get the results I want to see. Second, we will move into the training room, where we will practice a bit hand to hand combat. We both know you won't always have your weapon close to you. After that we will make a break. Fourth, we will try summoning. So while we are on the way to my winter garden I want you to create a list of all the monsters you have defeated in battle." Winter really had a plan. A strict one as expected from Weiss.

"But I can't remember all of the monsters I killed." Winter gave her a holo-pad and a pen.

"Only the important ones, you will certainly recall your fight with them." Winter started to walk out of the kitchen to the left side of the room. The stairs to her right and the Tv in their back. There were big red curtains Winter moved to the side. They revealed a beautiful garden under a glass dome. It had its very own pond and countless flowers, which were all blooming in various colours. They both sat down on the green near the pond and started meditating.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. It is a long time since i have posted anything and i'm sorry about that. And till the 22th of October i will definitly keep this Story going. As always have a good day. THe next chapters will come maybe saturday and if not it will be monday.**

 **Florian out.**


	26. Chapter 26

**So finally I was able to fullfil my promise :3. I think the next chapter will be the last for Weiss Story. Some chapters ago I gave a short sneak Peak about Ruby's Story. THis will** be **the next one (go figure :D). But let's get started.**

* * *

It took Weiss quite some time to focus on herself. But after a while she felt the grass being softer, hear the little insects, which were before nearly silent, breath the air, as it was the freshest and clearest in the howl world. It was total silence, total peace. For once she did not have any bad thoughts about the future and what happened. After some time in this state Winter stated to speak again.

"I think you might have it." Weiss opened her eyes and Winter was smiling. Winter thought it would take Weiss much longer to focus on the nature. But she figured that she was as good as she was when she started. It must run in the family.

"What are we doing now?" Weiss asked. To be honest she wanted to stay like that for the rest of the day.

"As I said before, we are going to practice some hand to hand combat in the training room, upstairs." Winter stood up. And looked around in the garden, something felt out of place. It was almost as if something rotten and wicked sneaked into it, created chaos. The room felt a bit colder. Even if it was just a weak impulse Winter felt it. She figured that it must be her mind playing a trick on her. So she just walked out of the garden.

Weiss followed her of course. When they reached the door at the end of the hallway, after going up the stairs, Weiss asked Winter.

"Why do you think father made this _training_ so cruel?" This was it. This one thought which burned, pierced her mind since her awake.

"I don't know, I've read his inscriptions on how to proceed and I disagree with them heavily. You see he does not want you to be a huntress, you should be the heiress and I'm the head of military. I can understand that he is worried about you, but look at you, you are nearly 18. To some sort I think it was also meant as his revenge. You didn't go to the military school, you headed for Beacon, disobeying his orders." Winter walked towards the windows, to her right, while talking, looking outside into the tundra of Atlas.

Weiss knew that Winter was right, but the methods of her father were always cruel. If the company got attacked, once again by the White Fang, he was furious, sometimes hit Weiss and Winter. He cared more for the profit and wealth of his company then his own daughters. It was only until Winter became second in command of the military that their father acknowledged her. Weiss could only imagine his rage when he registered that she went to Beacon. Not to forget Weiss stupid test she needed to do. It was because of her father that she needed to fight this big knight. Back then she figured that this was her punishment.

They entered the training room. It was a very basic one, on first sight. A big mattress in the middle of the room. various sport instrument for training, a treadmill, some dumbbells. The room had two big windows on the right, like in the hallway. The room was naturally filled with light.

"Do you have Mythenaster with you?" Winter asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I thought we would practice hand to hand combat?" Weiss countered with another question.

"That is right, and you learned the first lesson. Never tell your opponent that you are unarmed. Believe me they will behave in a different way. Before I forget I got you some sport attire." Winter walked towards the window and looked outside again.

"I promise you I won't peak." She pointed at a carefully gathered bunch of clothes, laying on one of the many benches.

Weiss moved to her clothes and turned around to make sure that Winter really wouldn't peak. After some seconds, Weiss got undressed and changed into the attire. When she turned around she saw that Winter had also changed.

"What? You don't think that I would fight in my good clothes? So how do they fit?" Winter asked. Weiss was a bit to flat on the upper side of her torso, but the rest fitted well enough.

"Well they fit o.k. " Weiss answered, signaling that it really was a bit too big.

"I thought you would have grown in the time we haven't met." Winter winked at Weiss.

"Hey! Screw you." Weiss stared to blush.

"L-let's get starting." Weiss said after some time. She moved onto the mattress in the middle of the room.

"As you wish, our heiress." Winter wanted to incite Weiss, make her angry, look how she behaves.

Both of them were standing in a corner of the mattress, of course in the opposite one. Before they started Winter pulled out a remote and pushed some buttons on it. Weiss did not know what consequences this would have. After 5 seconds a _Ding_ sound filled the room. As soon as Weiss moved in, the ground started to change. Now the ground felt and looked like mud, not like any sort of plastic. Now she knew why Winter pushed these buttons. And also why the room was so pale, this mattress must have cost a fortune. Even for a woman ibn her position. Winter wanted to be independent from the money of her father, just like Weiss wanted, but could not.

"C'mon Weiss where is your training?" Winter said laughing.

"I'll show you." Weiss countered, slowly making her way towards Winter. She knew that if she would rush her it would have no use. Winter is her physically superior. So a strategy was needed. Winter is a tall woman with a good grab she could try a shoulder throw or something to destroy her balance.

So Weiss tried to grab her left arm. Winter countered with a step to the right and a left kick. Weiss was luckily quick enough to block it. But because she needed both hands for the block she was wide open and Winter was so nice and only pushed her into the mud.

Weiss got up. Maybe if she tried punching she would get somewhere. So once again Weiss moved slowly forward. She was right about to land her first hit when Winter blocked the left hook easily with her knee. Weiss thought fast and swiped with her right foot. Winter sprung up and Weiss swipe was of no use.

The ground changed once again, now it was shallow water. Winter came down and splashed Weiss wet. Till now everything Weiss had done was countered by her. Weiss thought a bit. She does not have her weapon but her semblance. She casted a glyph to make her faster. Winter didn't expect that and was not fast enough to intervene. Weiss now had the upper hand when it comes to speed.

Winter actually thought about the fact that Weiss would rely on her glyphs. Winter decided that now was the time to also use her glyphs. Weiss knew that if she let Winter set up her glyphs she would lose. So she sprinted forward to interrupt Winter.

But Winter was to fast. So she easily countered Weiss and put her to rest.

"When did you set up your glyphs?" Weiss asked. The mattress changed back to its original form.

"When I you entered the ring. I knew you would sooner or later rely on your glyphs so I did the same. That's the second lesson, never reveal your trump card till the very last." Winter helped Weiss up.

"Now let's make a break, you should change. In 7min. we will try summoning." Winter grabbed her clothes from the bench and walked out of the room.

The next big step for Weiss needed to be made, but is she ready?

* * *

 **As always i hope you liked this chapter and have/had a good day. Dont Forget to buy your tickets for the vol.2 screaning of RWBY. Sadly ist not available for me. But w/e the next chapter will be up on friday or saturday.**

 **Florian out.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello guys. The next chapter is out. And i made it in time :D. So lets get started.**

* * *

Weiss also walked out of the training room. She walked into her own room. When she opened the door she felt a bit cold. The room was surprisingly cold. Did she let the window open when she left the room. Normally she would open the window at night to sleep better but would close it when she wakes up.

In the end she decided to not care about the temperature of the room. She walked over to the wardrobe, to search for some clothes. She did find several skirts and blouses, next to her normal outfit. But one stood out of the rest. It was a dark blue blouse, and a glittery skirt mixed with a white one beneath it. Also there was a white cloth for the hip. Weiss also found some new shoes in her size, again dark blue.

Weiss loved the new outfit. This was a new start for her, a new beginning. It took her more than 7min to be ready, of course. So Winter decided to knock on her door.

"Weiss?" She simply asked. She had a bad feeling in her gut.

"I'm coming…" Weiss replied. Which made Winters heart do a jump.

After a short time, Weiss came out of the room. Winter was flabbergasted at the look of Weiss. She looked beautiful in those special clothes.

"Let's go. We're heading for the garden again…" Winter seemed a bit stressed.

"What is it?" Weiss asked, knowing that something is wrong.

"I will tell you later." Winter simply replied, going down the stairs.

They walked thru the living-room into the garden again. When they reached it Winter drew her sword and started to focus herself. After a short while a white glyph appeared at the tip of the sword, a bit bigger than Winter was herself.

A snow white Beowulf appeared out of the portal.

"And now you." Winter said, looking at Weiss. Winter did not really expected Weiss to summon her mightiest creature but a Beowulf should be possible. So Weiss started to focus. Listened to the nature, to all of the little insects and she felt the cold air in the garden.

Weiss raised Myrtenaster and at the tip a white glyph appeared. Winter stood beside Weiss and was happily surprised. Weiss was doing the right things, she focused on her surroundings, on her emotions and used them to her advantage.

Winter did not suspected Weiss to make such a big step in the right direction, so fast. But she had fate in Weiss, hope that Weiss would someday surpass Winter. But she had a long way to go.

When Weiss opened her eyes and, she saw that she was summoning, she let her focus get lose. The glyph disappeared and Weiss got upset.

"See?!" Weiss shouted, stomping angrily on the ground.

"Don't make me slap you again." Winter said raising her hand.

"Okay, okay. Let me try again." Weiss replied. She closed her eyes again.

The white glyph appeared again. And a white Beowulf was summoned.

"Good, now when you open your eyes keep your focus up." Winter said.

Weiss opened her eyes and tried her best to keep the focus up. And she managed it.

"I knew you could do it." Winter said with a big smile on her face. It was enormous progress for the first day of many. Winter let her summon disappear.

"Thank you." Weiss was happy, it was one of very few praises Weiss received.

But Weiss could not keep the focus up for long and so the Beowulf disappeared.

"Not bad, for the first time." Winter waved Weiss to come with her. So Weiss followed Winter to a little, wooden bench in the garden. Both sat down. It has gotten dark outside and the stars started shining thru the glass. It was a beautiful clear night.

"You look so mature…" Winter said looking at the stars.

"Thank you. I do really love this look." Weiss looked at herself again.

"You know you just look like mom right now." Winter turned her head to Weiss. And gave her a cheerful smile.

"Are this her clothes?" Weiss wondered, she never truly met her mom. She died a couple of month after giving birth to Weiss. Winter was in some sort her mom.

"Yeah, this were her favourite clothes, she wore them all the time. I wish you would have met her." Weiss grabbed Winters hand and hold it tight. The death of their mother mostly affected Winter and their father.

"I think we should end it for today." Winter said before standing up.

"Let's go and eat." Weiss said after also standing up.

Winter gave Weiss a long hug.

"Thank you." Winter said, holding her tears back.

"For what?" Weiss asked.

"For being here, for being you." Winter responded, freeing Weiss of the hug.

"Come on and let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Weiss cheerfully replied. Weiss walked out of the garden into the living-room.

Winter looked after her.

"She will be a great huntress… just like you." Winter said looking at the stars, before also leaving the garden and moving into the kitchen. They cooked some chicken with rice and spicy, sweet sauce. It was a great meal and after such a long day of training certainly deserved. They both chatted over old times, when they were children in Atlas. After they stopped eating Winter told Weiss that the next day would be harder, expectations higher.

And so they went to bed.

"I wonder why it is so cold in here?" Weiss asked while changing into her sleep attire.

"I don't know." Astaroth answered.

"You are very noisy, you know." Weiss countered. She couldn't block Astaroth out of her mind, so she decided she would talk to him as if he were in the room.

"I just want to talk with you." Astaroth said, sounding friendly and calm.

"Ok, what do you want to tell me?" Weiss asked.

"To be honest, I could tell you why it's so cold in your house right now. But I also think it would take the fun away if I told you." He said with a slight laugh at the end.

"Tell me!?" Weiss yelled.

"Ok look behind you…" Asatroth got quite, left Weiss mind. He knew she would need all of her focus on the intruder now. Who was standing behind Weiss. Who broke in thru the garden. And hided on the outside of the window when Weiss entered the room to change her clothes. Weiss turned around and in front of her stood…

* * *

 **Uuuuhhhh, normally i don't like cliffhangers but i will make a exception. I hope you have/had a good day and as always i hope you liked this chapter. The next one will shift its focus away from Weiss and more to... well you will see. It will be released at Wednesday or Thursday.**

 **Florian out.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So hello guys. I finally managed to come to a close with Weiss chapter of the story. And now its team RNJR's time. Let' go.**

* * *

"Blake!?" Weiss was flabbergasted. How could Blake be here?

"Hello." Blake replied, standing in the middle of the room.

"W-w… Where have you been?" Weiss yelled. She could not believe that Blake was standing there, in front of her. How did she find her? The home of Winter was not known to many, except the Schnee family and some high ranked generals.

"Keep your volume down, I don't have much time." Blake said, hastily. Also making a gesture to show that Weiss should be more quite now.

"Ok… Look at you, you changed so much, where have you been Blake? And why did you run?" Weiss asked. Slowly coming to the realization that Blake left them without any note or word. And that made her angry.

"You see…" Blake tried to speak but got interrupted by Weiss hand which hit her right half of Blake's face.

"…I-I think I deserved that, b-but let me speak, please?" Blake asked rubbing her cheek in pain.

"Well sure, I want answers." Weiss countered, now in her sassy, old, stance.

"I wanted to hunt down the guy who hurt Yang, I feared that if you guys would help me hunt him, you would also get hurt…" Blake made a pause.

"Then I meet this guy Astaroth and Beatrice. Beatrice helped me training, that's why my shadow is able to speak with you right now. And also thanks to her I got these new clothes, as you see…" Blake whore a white coat and a more revealing black blouse under it, coupled with some long black boots and a black trouser.

"… these are the clothes of her dead daughter. She asked me if I do her the honor and wear them. But that is not the point. I send my clone to you to warn you, there are some high ranking White Fang members who want to kill you. They are already in Atlas. As soon as I heard…" Blake got once again interrupted by Weiss. Thankfully not with the palm of her hand again.

"Wait! How could you know? I thought you left them?!" Weiss got again a bit angry, but could hold herself.

"You see to get my revenge I needed to go undercover. That's how I could know." The shadow of Blake slowly began to grumble in itself.

"So you came all this way to tell me that some assassins are after me?" Weiss said, after rethinking what was said.

"And that we should very suspicious when it comes to Astaroth. I don't know how he manages to infiltrate my mind from time to time but I think he is dangerous. We definitely not trust him. I will see you at Beacon in 8 months." Now Blake's shadow began to visually grumble.

"Thank you, and by the way I love your new clothes." Weiss said with a smile on her face.

"…I love your clothes too…" As fast as Blake was here she was also gone. Weiss now knew that Blake had no bad intention when leaving them. But did the rest of team RWBY know that. Maybe she should tell Ruby about it, if she visits her again. Weiss was exhausted and the next day wouldn't be easier. So she quickly changed into her sleep attire. She laid down in her bed. In no time her eyelids became heavier and heavier, until they were too heavy to open them again. Weiss felt asleep very quickly, which was surprising. Normally her brain goes nuts before going to sleep, thinking about everything and making it very hard to sleep. But not tonight. The sky was clear, the night was silent, the sleep was deep and healthy. The next day was head, frustrating and over all exhausting. Like the days to come.

5 Chapter: A deadly Rose

So again Ruby could not speak to Weiss. The mirror that Astaroth gave her so she could infiltrate dreams of her beloved once did not function. Did something happen to Weiss. Or did Astaroth simply not want them to speak to each other. Ruby was tired. She had been helping Jaune today with everything. She wanted to support him when he was walking. Jaune turned out to be heavier than he looks. Ruby wondered how Pyrrha could carry him so easily, back in Beacon, when she was alive. Or if he wanted to train again. Ruby couldn't go all out, Jaune could merely stand on his own feet. So she played the weak girl, to at least give him his assertiveness back.

Ren and Nora also started to train again. They were also hurt in the fight with Cinder but not nearly as bad as Jaune. Ren meditated near the sea and Nora practice with her hammer _Magdenhild_. Ruby never understood how Nora could lift that enormous hammer so easily. She truly was strong as a mountain and full of energy.

"Ruby let's make a pause, please." Jaune said after a couple of minutes of the training.

"Ok, as you wish." Ruby replied, not even a bit exhausted.

All of them where outside of the temple, except Astaroth. It was time for them to be properly trained. Astaroth made a plan inside of the temple, in one of the many dark rooms. He wants to have a good fight with Ruby later, when she was ready. And if he succeeded in his plan she surely would need to. It does not matter who would support her in this fight, the outcome would be the same. But she had a very long way to go.

He finished his training plan and walked slowly out of his room. It was complete darkness in this section of the temple.

"I wonder how the old Oz is doing…" Astaroth thought, having a big smile on his face.

"… now he knows what I needed to endure, but he might not deserve it. And later I need to free him. Hehehe… or do I? He is a valuable confederate. He truly was powerful back then. I still wonder why he split up his powers between these humans…" He now was at the entrance of the temple.

Ruby and Jaune were sitting to the left at some stumps, rested. Nora and Ren were sitting together at the pier of the lake together, feet in the water, talking over several topics.

"Now come to me, I don't want to shout." Astaroth yelled slowly walking towards the stumps.

"I want to give all of you a special task. For the first time this should be enough for all of you. At least for the next couple days." He handed them a small letter. And the next steps for team RNJR needed to be made.

* * *

 **So as always I hope you liked this chapter and have/had a good day. Next Tuesday a new chapter will be released. In this chapter of the story I want to lay a bit more focus on Nora and Ren because they deserve it.**

 **Florian out.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for being late, but much happened in my life. It made it hard to write. But the next chapter will focus on Ren and Nora. But let's get started.**

* * *

All of team RNJR opened their letter. They were pure dark with white scripture. Ren and Nora got one together, Jaune one and Ruby one. Ren and Nora opened their letter.

* * *

 _As I know everything, I also know your past. And it is a tragic one, I must say. Humans are cruel and unforgiving, ignorant and full of hate. You two seem to be different, sure both of you have those emotions. But they rarely occur. I will give you the chance to clear your past, for both of you._

 _An old village not far from Vale has a problem. You may have forgot, I haven't. Or did you?_

 _I will send both of you to this village, you aren't able to go except you resolved said issue. And I wouldn't try if I were one of you._

* * *

Nora and Ren looked at each other in shock. Was it really their home-village he was writing about. They wanted to help the village, long time ago, when there was a team JNPR. But this outbreak occurred, so they simple couldn't go.

"Do you really think he is talking about our village?" Ren asked, looking Nora strait into her eyes.

"W-well there is only one way to find out." Nora replied, clearly nervous.

"So when are we going on this quest?" Ren asked Astaroth.

"Tomorrow, all of your stuff is ready. You have as much time as you need for this quest." Astaroth seemed calm as always.

Both Jaune and Ruby did not open their letter. But after some time of rest Jaune was brave enough to do so.

* * *

 _Ah Jaune Ark, a name entangled with many battles. Even I have respect for your family. They were nearly equal enemies. But I'm losing myself. I see you have some bruises. So I have decided to help you with your health. I won't go into detail, you just wouldn't understand._

 _That said I know your past and your future. You will be trained by me. You will stay here with me. I will improve your skill in combat. I will train you as long as the others need for their quest._

* * *

Jaune was frightened and confused. Why would Astaroth personally train him. And what would he do to heal his wounds? The temple does not seem to have high technology. But Jaune remained silent. Now Ruby opened her letter.

* * *

 _First of all, I'm glad you made the contract with me. This is what made all this possible in the first place. From all people here you have the friendliest past. Feel pleased. But that's not the point._

 _I will send you to the place where your mother trained. She was indeed trained by me, to some extent. Her old training facility should be intact, if I recall correctly. Once you mastered her obstacles you can come back._

* * *

"I will leave you alone for now, tomorrow will be a long day." Astaroth said. He turned around and walked in the temple again. Preparing everything for tomorrow.

"So what are you needed to do?" Ren asked. Looking at the faces of Ruby and Jaune.

"He will send me to my mom's training facility. And you Jaune?" Ruby asked, turning on her stump towards him.

"I-I will train with Astaroth. He said he knows my families past and my future. He also said that he would train me as long as you guys would need for your quest." Jaune replied, looking down at his knees. He was bandaged all over his body. So where his knees.

"Ohhh don't worry Jaune, we will do our best so we will be back as fast as possible." Nora replied, pulling Jaune in a huge. She thought that hugs would make you feel better, no matter what.

"And you two. I heard you were talking about a village?" Ruby asked Nora. She laid her head a bit to the left and scratched the back of it.

"Yeah, we are going to a village. Which is supposed to have a major problem with something." Ren answered. Thinking if it really is their home village he is sending them to. He hoped not but also he wished for it. It was a bit paradox. But feelings can be paradox from time to time.

"Do you think it's your home village?" Jaune asked, interpreting their faces right.

"I think so." Nora replied.

Normally she was cheerful at any given point, even in combat. But there were rare occasions where she was serious. And if you were the one to make her angry you have fucked up. Right now she wasn't angry, more upset about the fact that it was her home village. The town your supposed to love or at least like to a certain extent. But this town was not beloved, from neither of them. Only a couple of few people could be loved in this town. One of them not even living near the town. An old faunus lady. Her husband was murdered, but she still had no real hate. She taught them being friendly and calm. Why it's worth being a hunter and huntress. She was a cat faunus.

"Well let's hope it is. Now you can show them." Jaune replied, forming a fist. Sometimes Jaune could really pump you up. But only sometimes.

"OK, Jaune we should continue our training." Ruby interrupted Jaune, who was in the middle of an energetic speech.

"Really?!" Jaune said, now his arms hanging low. He looked like very sip of energy had left him.

"We will go and get our stuff…" Ren said. After Jaune finally had given in.

"But didn't her said that our stuff was re…" Nora was interrupted by Ren, who poked her gently. She knew when he does that she should not talk further.

"W-well we see you later, or tomorrow." Nora yelled. She grabbed Ren's hand and pulled him in the temple.

"What is it?" Nora asked after they were inside of the temple, near their room. Their luggage was really leaning on the wall to their room, packed and ready.

"We need to talk." Ren replied while opening the door.

"Is it because… "Nora got silent.

"Yes, because of our families." Ren said determined. Their howl life they were cast away from their family, neither had the qualifications their family wanted. Both punched and being called _a disgrace_ for the family. Both clans shared this village, being the enemies they are a friend from the other clan was not allowed or tolerated. But when their families found out that Ren and Nora were friend, and met each other at night, they were cast away. At the age of 8. Their families wanted them to die. Never excepted them. Or tolerated them. It is important to know that the clan of the _Valkyries_ was dominated by men. And an heir was needed, not an heiress. From her birth on Nora was looked down at.

The clan of the _Lies_ is a strong female clan of assassins. Men were nearly never tolerated. Men were slaves and not the potential heir of the clan. So Ren's mother sent him on an assassination which he failed in, not because of his abilities but because of his heart. Their first meeting, the first time their eyes met, was on this mission.

Ren simply could not kill Nora.

* * *

 **Soooo I hope you have/had a good day. And a big THANKS to all of you who are still reading my story. If I recall correctly its not so much longer anymore for Volume 4 :D.  
**

 **Florian out.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Aaaaah school has started for me again. But no hard feelings this is my last year at school. The day of RWBY vol. 4 is coming closer ans closer. 3 nad i cant wait to see the new animation-style and how the story progresses. But enough of that let's start with chapter 30.**

* * *

"I figured…" Nora replied, shortly thinking about her family. "…Do you think Astaroth wants us to resolve the conflict between them?!"Nora screeched after a second of thinking.

"I-I don't know… it could be. I mean as far as I can assess him he would do something like that." Ren replied, now sitting on his bed. His hand folded together between his legs. The room was poorly lightened. But it was enough. After all they did not need to pack their stuff.

"I hope not…" Nora said slowly walking towards him.

Ren remained silent. He steered at his, now opened, palms.

Nora sat down next to him. She softly touched his face and moved it towards hers. Nora looked him deep in the eyes.

"But we have us." She said before leaning in for a kiss, in which she closed her eyes.

"I suppose we have." Ren answered with a smile in his face. Now also leaning 9n for the kiss, but with open eyes.

When their lips met Nora felt happy, loved, over all just the great feelings you have when kissing your loved one. And normally it would be the same for Ren, but his thoughts were somewhere else, by a certain person. A person who might be in danger if they return, together.

Thankfully Ren was good at disguising his feelings. And so Nora didn't recognize. And Nora wanted more, it was the first time in a long period that they were alone. And since they didn't need to do anything else they had all of the time they wanted. Nora first laid her hand on Ren's knee then slowly moved her hand up on his leg. Ren snapped back. His mind right there with Nora. Ren moved his hand first on Nora's waist then slowly under her shirt. Until he hit her bra. This wasn't their first time. They were together for some time, but after what happened to Pyrrha and Jaune, they didn't want to keep it a secret anymore. Plus, no one of their friends knew their troubled backstory. Ren managed to open her bra with ease. Since Nora was the hyperactive person of them one might could think she would take the lead I bed. She did not. She liked to be at least once the passive one. But not every time. Ren slowly started to remove her shirt, kissing her neck. Moving downwards to her belly button. One hand laid on Nora's right breast, massaging it in an appropriate rhythm. Of course Nora removed Ren's clothes. He had a beautiful body. He truly was her true and only love. She could never let him go and neither could he. Ren now was at her waist, her shorts blocking him. They were removed quickly. And so did his. Nora felt excited, a tingling feeling all over her body. She was ready and so was he. Ren's penis was at this point strongly erected. He laid Nora down on the bed, climbing on top of her. Nora swayed her arms around Ren's neck when he pushed in, getting a deep groan out of Nora. Every time he pushed in. It did not take long till both of them reached their climax. Both exhausted, they laid down next to each other in the bed.

"Do you think here is a shower?" Nora asked, she liked to speak after sex, in general she liked to speak.

"I don't know." Ren simply countered, until now there wasn't the need to get a shower. But Ren knew that it would not hurt to get one too.

"Maybe if we go into the lake?" Nora asked one eyebrow raised.

"We could… but Ruby and Jaune could see us." Ren showed concerns again.

"I say it's worth a try." Nora jumped out of the bed. She walked towards the door and opened it. She searched for their bags, which were standing to the left of them on the hallway. She simply grabbed one of them.

"Maybe there are some new clothes?" Nora asked herself out loud. Their clothes got dirty when they reached their climax.

"Hopefully." Ren simply said, now also standing up. But still sitting on the soft bed.

And they had luck, more or less. There were only some towels in the bag. They would need them anyways so they grabbed the towels and walked outside. It was only then that they realized that it was dark outside.

"And you think they would still train?!" Nora scoffed over Ren's concern.

"Yeah… and what is this?" Ren pointed towards the stumps they sat on a couple of hours ago. Jaune and Ruby were sitting on them, a small fire burning in front of them.

"They must have trained very hard." Ren said, looking at them both sleeping. And even in his sleep Jaune looked exhausted, Ruby was at peace.

"Ey, we have also done training!" Nora jokingly said, walking towards the pier.

The moon stood high, and the water gleamed white. It was surprisingly warm, not as cold as anticipated.

Nora and Ren had their fun in the water. Washed themselves, and a second time each other, before leaving the lake. From time to time they looked towards Ruby and Jaune, to check if they are still sleeping. And they did.

They dried themselves and rushed into the temple again. On the way into their room they grabbed all of the bags and opened each of them on the search for clothes. And after the second one they found some.

It was late and now both were exhausted. They fell asleep very fast. It was not like that Nora needed her time to fall asleep but even for her it was very fast. The night was over like nothing, but the sleep was still excellent. The beds must have been amazing.

They woke up and got dressed. When they left the temple Jaune and Ruby were standing there, before them.

"Good morning!" Ruby cheerfully yelled, jumping up.

"Ruby!" Nora cheerfully answered jumping at her. It was sort of a routine for them to treat each other when they get on a mission or journey.

"You slept well, is suppose." A dark voice said coming out of the temple.

No one answered.

"So let's get ready for the transportation." Astaroth came out of the temple, his dark armor shining a bit.

"And what does that mean?" Ruby asked, now not so happy anymore.

"That means I will open a portal, one for each of you, which will transport you to your destination. It's simply but very time consuming. But they are now ready. Follow me." He stepped down the front stairs and took a sharp turn to the right. A gigantic forest emerged there out of nothing. There was practically no or very little light under the enormous trees, the vegetation bloomed wild and free and so did the animals. But even so the forest seemed scary, like the ones you hear of in spooky stories or fairy-tails. And after some time of walking the were standing on a clearing, with 2 red-black portals in the middle.

"The left one is for you, Ruby Rose." He stood in front of them, pointed at the portal and looked sideways over his shoulder.

"So the right one is for us?" Ren asked.

"Yes, of course. You are free to step in." Astaroth replied.

And so the three of them said good bye to Jaune. Walking into the portals and there, till now, biggest and hardest problem.

* * *

 **So thanks to all of you guys we made 3000 views on my story, which I'm a little proud of :D. As always I hope you had/have a good day and liked this chapter. The next one will come out on this Friday or Monday.**

 **Florian out.**


	31. Chapter 31

**hello guys, first of all thanks for the continued support. I am sorry i could release this chapter only on Monday but school has started again and with it all of the shit that comes along. W/e lets get started.**

* * *

The portal of Nora and Ren let them out on a rocky hill. The weather was more or less clear. And as it seems the transportation did not take long, it was in an instant. The sun was as low as she was when they entered. The red portal behind them closed silently, only a red circle remained, with some ominous symbols on it. The area below the hill was foggy, only a couple of lights could be seen in the distance, shining low.

They were really high up, this wasn't mist below them, it where clouds.  
"A-are we really at the highest mountain of Vale? ?" Ren asked. He walked to a cliff and looked down, there was only white. It was almost like a white floor in a hospital.

The clouds were clear, nearly pure, they weren't as dark as the clouds over big industrial cities, like Haven or Vale, were.

"I-I don't know…" Nora answered her teeth chattering. She started to rub her arms. And it was not long till Ren also felt the freezing cold. And the sharp wind.

"W-we s-should get down as soon and fast as possible." Ren said moving back from the cliff, towards Nora. He laid one arm around her and they started to march thru the tall snow.

At the same time, in a far, far forest, Ruby arrived. Her portal also only left some red symbols on the ground. It was a normal forest, well there were no leaf anymore on the trees. Ruby figured she must have been near Vale.

"So where is this camp, Astaroth talked about?" Ruby asked herself.

Ruby looked around the area. But there were only trees and snow. But nothing special. So Ruby decided to scout the area. She walked for some time, before finding something suspicious. She was standing in front of a ruin. It was withered and nearly nothing, except one or two walls, were standing up. She walked closer and felt her brain starting to hurt. It was a short and intense pain, in the back of her head. She felt different, she felt at ease and free. It was almost like a thought which bothered her had left her mind. Ruby started to inspect the ruins. This must have been a temple, back in the days, or better hundreds if not thousands of years ago. When she walked near a wall there was a small white symbol, it seemed like a blooming rose. It really felt out of place. It was almost like a marking, left there to find.

"I wonder who left this here?" Ruby asked out loud.

So Ruby touched it carefully. And it started to glow.

"W-wha…" Was what Ruby could say before seeing that the wall in front of her moved away and revealed a staircase, steam coming out of the entrance.

Nora and Ren on the other hand had finally made it half way down the mountain. Now they were below the clouds again. And to their misfortune it stared to snow. Which made it not easier to get down. But the light, which were in the distance, now were nearer. But still a good way to go.

"How long do you think we will need to get to this village?" Nora asked, one hand in front of her face. The snow was not strong, but annoying.

"I don't know, maybe 30min or even longer if the weather is getting even more bad." Ren replied, looking towards the village.

It really was their home village. It was located near Mt. Karrington. Ren feared that maybe one of his clan members would be patrolling the mountain, just like he used to. He had the feeling of being watched, so they did replace him and his _duties._ But this didn't matter first they needed to get down from this mountain.

"R-really that long, we should really hurry up." Nora replied. She worried that one of her clan members would be patrolling the area. This was after all their sacred place. Their mountain of holy rituals. Actual for both clans.

"It's not that long… but we should hurry." Ren answered increasing his speed. The snow did not help him to walk faster, at first it did not seem like it would be a big problem but now that they were walking for quite some time it really was.

The stairs were very steep. It was clear that whoever build this had not much room for this underground lair. Ruby entered the lair. This must have been the training room of her mother. Even if no one ever mentioned that, besides Astaroth, this must have been hers. Everything else would make no sense. But why was it here. This could have been everywhere, but why exactly here. Was it because of the ruins?

 _"_ _Maybe."_ Ruby thought.

Ruby was going down the stairs for quite some time. It was really deep below. While going down Ruby thought about the fact that she has really nothing left from her mother. Only the memories. Good old memories, of her childhood, with Yang and Taiyang. Back in the days Summer used to bake many cookies for Ruby. Maybe the most important reason why she ate so much of them. Well of course most of the time they were delicious, but still.

It was at the moment when she reached the end of the stairs that a voice appeared. Not the voice of Astaroth, a female one, a familiar one but still unknown. A hologram appeared in front of Ruby.

"Hello, dear Ruby." The female figure said, standing before the entrance, calm, hooded.

"Hello? How do you know who I am?" Ruby replied, a bit uncertain if she could trust this place. Surely it was her mother's one but who said that no one broke in.

"A good question, but don't you recognize me?" The woman said, turning her head a bit sideways. It seemed like it would bother her.

"No. not really. Should I?" Ruby asked, now even more uncertain about this place.

"Oh I know! It's the hood." The hooded woman removed her hood. And a red headed pale woman was under hit, with silver eyes.

"Will you recog…" Summer got interrupted. Ruby jumped towards her, to hug her. Her eyes filled with tears and a big smile on her face.

"Mom!" ruby screamed, happy and sad at the same time.

Well it was a hologram after all so she jumped thru her and landed on the floor.

"Well you sure are my daughter." Summer said turning around, also a big smile on her face.

At the same time at Mt. Karrington. Nora and Ren finally made it down the mountain, exhausted and nearly frostbitten. But they were indeed watched, they knew, but which side was it. Which's clan where they extradited. This would decide their fate.

* * *

 **As always i hope you like this chapter and had/have a good day. the next chapter will be released at Thursday or Friday, not sure. But thankfully vol. 4 is not so far away.**

 **Florian out.**


	32. Chapter 32

**So it's finally here. The newest chapter of my little story. I hope you like it as always and have a good day.**

* * *

„He is here… with the girl. "A male voice said. He was sitting in a tree, far away from Ren and Nora. The best thing of having such a semblance, a hawk eye, is the fact that you are the perfect spy. Even in a clan, which are hating men, you get some honor for it.

"You know we are being watched?" Ren said. The small houses coming closer and closer. And with them memories.

"Yeah. You don't know who it is?" Nora asked looking around the area. She could not find or identify their watcher.

"I have an assumption who it is. And let's hope I'm right." Ren slowed down. The village only a couple of hundred meters away.

"I know you are here!" Ren said. Nora moving to his back, both getting their weapons ready.

Nora whispered "You don't think it's him?!" She was a bit bewildered at his thought.

"I am sure." Ren replied, with a worried and determined look on his face.

"Now will you do us the pleasure and come out?!" Ren yelled, searching all the nearby trees.

"Sure." A male voice replied. Coming out from behind of a tree. He had short, more or less wild black hair. He wore the same cloth as Ren, two Wakizashi crossed over his back. Both with a golden dragon on their sheath. He had brown eyes. And a rounder face than Ren. And no pink strain in his hair.

"Why are you here?" Ren asked, a bitter expression in his face. His weapons on edge. Nora on the other hand had already unfolded her hammer. And was in a battle stance.

"Well, mother wanted me to spy on you. I did my job but for now I am not her slave, I'm your brother." The unnamed man said, surprisingly calm.

"And how do I know?!" Ren replied, still unsure about this situation.

" _Keep moving forward._ "His brother replied. Nora wondered what this meant. But when she looked at Ren he seemed at ease. What was it about this quote?

"Good. It is you." Ren said. He packed his weapon away.

"What… how do you know?!" Nora asked. Her battle stance a bit eased.

"Well I told you surely about my brother, Lie Neath." Ren said a small smile in his face.

"Y-yeah but You said he was dead." Nora said a bit shocked and confused.

"Ohohoho, I'm surely not dead, my dear. But I can figure that Ren said that too safe you." Neath said, also with a smile in his face.

"Well I told you that so you would be careful if our mother sent him after us. You know she can control the men in our clan to some extent. It is quite difficult to explain but let me try. Every generation there is a new female leader born, when she is needed to. And to uphold this power over us, us men, they have a kind of eye-power. When she uses this eye-power on you, she replaces all of your senses with whatever she wants. She lets you feel what she wants, see what she wants you to see and so on. But it's only working if you look her in the eyes. And it does not work at woman at all. Neath and I use a quote, our father always said to us, to check if the other one is in control of her or not." Ren explained.

"I-I think we should move, I need to report on you. Or she will get suspicious." Neath turned away. Grabbed his scroll and started to talk. He walked so far away that even if Ren and Nora spoke his sister wouldn't hear them.

"And for how long does this work on you?" Nora asked. Now also putting her hammer away. She gave Neath a short look, to see where he is heading.

"Until you fight against it. We are not sure. Back when we were still team JNPR I wanted all of us to go because we had Pyrrha. My sister isn't as skilled as I and with Pyrrha on our side it would have been easy to throw her down… but after what happened. Also we need to do this now. We can't leave." Ren answered and explained. You could see that the dead of Pyrrha hit him hard. The same goes for Nora, both of them didn't cope with her dead, till now.

"Yeah…" Nora just said. Looked after Neath. She wondered what would take him so long, but on the other side she didn't know how long he would normally need for such a report.

"He should be coming back soon." Ren said after seeing Nora's look.

"He better be. We still need to sneak into town." Nora said her arms in her hip.

"I'm sure he will." Ren said confidently. Even in such a family, he was born in, he could always trust his brother and father. Back when he was alive. He was their biggest hope and inspiration.

And quite far away Neath gave his _report._ "Yes, I have found them… they are heading towards the village. How should I proceed?... Understood." Neath was only waiting for the next instructions of his sister. Till now she didn't know he was free of her semblance. He assumed. After giving report he went back to Nora and Ren.

"You see! He's back." Ren said poking Nora in her hip with his elbow.

"Well we can't just walk into the village. We need disguise ourselves. I would say you two stay here and I get you some clothes." Neath said, already heading for the village. The village was un named, the authorities of Vale could not decide how to name the village. Out of the fear this would cause trouble. They didn't want to take a side in this blood feud.

Most of the people of Vale just called it the village of .

Neath walked to the nearest cloth-store, while Nora and Ren staid back. They moved down from the little bath they were on and under a big tree, which was near. Neath would know that they are there.

While they were heading towards the tree Neath entered the store. The woman in the store looked over him. But she never looked into his eyes. After all he was a member of the Lie clan, even if he was just a low ranking men. He was still above the normal towns people.

"W-what do you need, sir?" The old woman asked behind her counter.

"Some coats." He bluntly said, pointing at the direction he had spotted them.

"Which size?" The woman asked now coming towards him. She was really small and old. But full of energy as it seemed. She quickly moved towards the section with the coats and got a few of them.

"I will get some." Neath said. The woman should know as little as possible for her own sake. After selecting two, which he thought would fit them, he paid the old woman and left the store. But now he was the one who was being spied on.

* * *

 **I hope you all recognize Neath and get the reference. If not then you should invest some time and search his name. When it comes to the story I'm not sure in which direction i want it to lead. But one thing is certain. In the next chapters a betrayal will occur. But till then have a good day.**

 **Florian out.**

 **(I dont know when the next chapter will be up. I need to overthink one ore two points so there aren't any major plot-holes.)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay im back from my little thinking pause. I hope you like the little difference in my art of writing. I will take this fanfic into a darker more mysterious style.**

* * *

„I think he is going back to them… "A male voice said. He was standing in the shadows of a small street. Spying on Neath. But it did not seem as if he was from the Lie clan. So it must have been a Valkyrie member. Well they were not specialized in being quite or spying. So Neath felt like he was watched. The person followed him a couple of streets. Neath made a long way around his first one. He wanted to be sure that he was being watched. But he could not let the person figure out where he is going, but also couldn't kill him. After some while Neath made a turn to the sharp right, into a small street. There was no way the other person could hide there. It was time for a confrontation.

"Who are you?" Neath asked, not turning around, his back pointing towards his follower.

"It does not matter who I am. The only thing that matter is where Nora is." A young male voice spoke out. It was almost funny how he tried to sound deep. Neath turned around.

"Y-you are… just a kid?!" Neath said. He could not believe that the youngest member of the Valkyrie clan followed him. He is the heir. How could he sneak out of the fortress, called _Asgard_. Where every attempt to sneak in failed over decades.

"Does it matter?" The young one said. His arms in his hip.

"Why are you here?" Neath asked, this must be a trap. There is no chance that a so high valued member would walk around with no guards or protection what so ever.

"As I said I want you to tell me where my sister is." He said. He looked mad, but this would not change Neath decision. This needed to be a trap. There was no other option. Or was it? Was he really so desperate to find his sister that he sneaked out of the fortress? But he could have never done it alone.

"Are you really alone?!" Neath asked with skepticism in his voice.

"Yes. Will you tell me… please?" He really wanted to see his sister again. It wasn't only Nora who was feeling hurt by her parents.

"I can't." Neath replied. He tried to explain it to him. But how could he understand. He sneaked out of the fortress to speak with one of the top assassins of the Lie clan. A truly stupid decision. Neath knew that he was an easy target. It could have been an easy task to kill him. Or even worse to bring him to his sister.

"Why?" The young one asked. His arms in akimbo. He seemed frustrated.

"I don't want you to die…" Neath replied. He would die eventually but it should not be this early and definitely not by his hands.

The streets still seemed left. Not even one person was on them.

"Hey get over here!" Neath whispered, hiding behind an old trash container. There was a sick smell in the air. A mixture of iron and copper. A strong mist appeared. Neath knew this was a bad situation. He hoped that Ren and Nora climbed the tree up, so they were safe, from what was going to happen. It was too late. Neath just nearly managed to climb into the container, before **it** appeared. The young brother of Nora not. He was still standing in the middle of the small street. He had a knife in his right hand. Not that it would help him. The mist slowly creeped nearer and nearer. The smell getting stronger and worse. It was almost as if he could taste it. A big silhouette appeared. Tentacles reaching for the young one. Grabbing him. Destroying his bones with ease. Neath could hear the bones break. The screams of the young one. His last words before getting ripped in half.

"Please…" He said. It was not meant for **it**. It was for Neath. The boy splattered across the street. His organs flying thru the air like snowflakes. The little snow getting red. Before it was covert from the mist. The head of the boy looked at Neath. Who was sitting in the container. His eyes still filled with fear but without life. Now the mist reached the container. Neath quickly closed it, as silent as possible.

Now he was sitting there, helpless, cornered. If **it** was to find him he would be done.

At the same time Ruby stood up from her missed hug.

"Mom!" Ruby repeated. Cleaning herself.

"Ruby… before you try that again I need to tell you that I'm only a hologram, sadly. But you evolved into a beautiful young woman. I must say." Summer still had a bright smile on her face.

"Well thank you." Ruby answered.

"I will show you the complex." Summer replied.

"W-wait… Could you please first tell me what this is." Ruby was confused. Where was she and what was this place.

"Well this is the place where all of the silver eyed warriors trained. I will show you the complex, because I don't have unlimited time. So we should make it quick." Summer already started to walk and so did Ruby. After all she knew her mother. She was always a bit hastily.

"Ok and when is my training complete?" Ruby asked. She looked around the small hallway they were in. The small hallway lead to a big door. Summer walked close to it and touched the pad on the left side of it. The place seemed quite in ruin. Everywhere were entwine and ivy. Summer moved towards the entry pad. She pressed some buttons and the door opened.

"So, listen carefully, my hologram will always be available if you need me. But for now follow me." Summer moved on. Behind the big door was a long hallway. On the end of it was an enormous big room. It looked like it was 3 floors high. An on each floor were different rooms. About 20 on each. In the middle of the big room was a training ground. A pretty simple one. Only some markings on the outer line.

"Okay, your room is on the 3rd floor." Summer walked to the left, there was a stairway build into the wall. It was almost not visible. The room was over all pretty old. It was almost as if it was build out of stone. A light brown stone. It really enlightened the room.

Ruby was shown her room and all other important rooms like the bathroom and such. And Ren and Nora had much bigger problems right now, below them was a thick and strange mist. Screams could be heard from the village.

* * *

 **i hope you liked this chapter as always and have / had a good day. the next chapter will come out on next Friday. I am sorry for the shorter chapter btw. ;D**

 **Florian out.**


End file.
